Not Enough
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: In high school, nothing could seperate them, but now, as college begins, things will never be the same. After everything they'll go through... will they still be friends? Or will the presure to do more tear them apart? RicKorX,RaeGar, AU- College Series 1
1. Finally

**Not Enough **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll call me during summer right? And you'll tell me how things are going in college?" Kory asked, a tear forming in her eye.

"Of course baby! You'll be the first person to hear anything," Richard said. He gave Kory one last kiss before getting into the car. Kory waved as he left and tears ran down her soft cheeks.

"I'll be with you soon," she said to herself before returning to her now empty house.

**1 year later:**

"I can't believe we're finally going to college!" Kory squealed as she parked the car. Next to her, was her closest friend, Rachel. One year ago, Richard was a senior going off to college. One year ago, Kory was a junior, waiting for the day she would be in college with her boyfriend. That day, just so happened to be today.

"Yeah, now you can finally be with Richard again," Rachel said, stepping out of the car and grabbing her things.

"I know! Isn't it great?! He'll be so happy!" Kory said before leaving with Rachel for their new dorm room.

"I'm gonna go find Richard," Kory announced after unpacking her things. Rachel nodded before continuing reading her book. As Kory walked down the halls, tons of students walked among her and that made it extremely challenging to find anyone! It wasn't until she was about to walk down the stairs that Kory did finally see someone she recognized.

"Roy!" Kori shouted, making her way over to him. Roy was a few months older than Richard and had orange hair and sky blue eyes. As Kory walked towards Roy, he couldn't help but give her a once over. Smirking with satisfaction, Roy began to walk towards her.

"Hey Kor, great to see you," he greeted as she hugged him. As she hugged Roy, his hand slowly made his way down to her ass which he gave a tight squeeze. Kory harshly pulled away and glared at Roy.

"Damn Kory, you always know how you please me," he said, smirking. Kory continued to glare at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the side.

"You know I'm with Richard," she said.

"Fuck, you still wasting your time with him?" Roy asked, gazing at her breasts.

"I'm not wasting my time and yes! All I need to know is where his room is," Kory said, looking over the many people again.

"Everybody knows where Grayson's room is! It's like the most popular place around. And you just so happen to be talking to his roommate," Roy said, finally looking at Kory's face.

"Then you'll be able to take me there," she said before Roy took her by the hand and walked off. They soon reached room 261 where Roy stopped.

"Well, this is it. Just remember, if things don't work out with Grayson my bed is always next to his," he said, smirking.

"In your dreams," Kory hissed.

"Oh I hope," Roy whispered into her ear before leaving. Kory shivered before knocking on the door, putting a smile on her flawless face.

"Kory?" Richard asked, opening the door. Kory smiled before running forward and hugging him. Richard looked slightly taken back by this, but hugged in response.

"It's so good to see you!" Kory exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss him. She was rudely wakened from her dream though, when she kissed nothing. Kory opened her eyes to see Richard looking at her, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong Richard?" Kory asked, watching said man.

"Listen, Kory what we had in high school was fun and took up some time, but it wasn't anything serious. It just wasn't enough," Richard said. Kory's breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide.

"What?" she chocked out.

"I'm sorry Kory, but I'm breaking up with you," Richard said, watching as Kory collapsed into a nearby chair and tears began to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at Richard.

"It just wasn't enough and was bound to fail," he said.

"I would have done anything for you! Anything! All you had to do was ask!" Kory yelled, standing from her seat.

"I'm sorry Kor," Richard said before she slammed the door and walked down the hallway.

"So how'd it go?" Roy asked, stepping inside a few minutes later.

"Go fuck yourself Harper," Richard muttered before leaving.

"That well?!" Roy said with a smirk before lying down on his bed.

"Soon you'll be mine Kory… you can count on that."

**With Kory:**

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked as Kory walked into the room, tear stained cheeks.

"Richard broke up with me!" Kory sobbed, falling into her friends' arms. Much out of character, Rachel embraced her crying friend and tried to calm her down.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"He said it wasn't serious, bound to end, and that I wasn't enough!" Kory sobbed.

"That bastard!" Rachel shouted, finally pulling away from Kory.

"I waited all this time to finally be with him and now he breaks up with me!" Kory yelled, sitting down on her bed.

"How could he do this to you?!" Rachel yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"He wanted more… he wanted-"

"Sex," Rachel finished and Kory sighed.

"Maybe I should have slept with him. Then we would have been able to stay together," she said, resting her head on her pulled up knees.

"Don't you dare give yourself up for some guy! If you weren't ready, then you weren't ready! He can't force you to do anything!" Rachel yelled.

"What about you? That didn't stop you and Gar," Kory said, causing Rachel to blush, also out of character.

"That's different," she said.

"How so?! You two were fucking when you were a sophomore and he was junior!" Kory yelled and Rachel looked taken back.

"You know I don't like that language," she said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Kory said, remembering how Rachel's father used to swear at her.

"I'm just so heart broken. I really thought we had something," Kory said, sighing once again. Rachel sat down next to her and lightly hugged her as tears began to fall once again.

"Hey Rae… oh. Am I interrupting something?" Gar asked from the door way.

"Richard broke up with her because he wanted sex," Rachel explained.

"Oh, that sucks, but reminds me! You, me, my room 10," Gar said, smirking playfully at Rachel who glared in return.

"Not helping!" she yelled as Kory began to cry harder.

"I'll just be leaving then, but don't forget," Gar said before receiving one last glare from Rachel and then leaving.

"Ignore Gar, he's a complete idiot," Rachel said.

"Do you honestly think you and Gar would still be together if you guys didn't start having sex?" Kory asked, looking up at Rachel.

"Of course! Gar loves me for me, not the pleasure of it all. If Richard was truly good for you, he'd do the same," Rachel said. Kory sighed once again before looking out the window.

_"Why'd you do this to me Richard?" _Kory thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it's almost like an oneshot… so I'd say like 5 chapters at most. Please review!

Kattie


	2. More Than Friends

"Leave me alone Roy!" Kory yelled, slapping him across the face. Once again, Roy had tried to reach up her skirt. Today was an especially bad day to try that since Kory just so happened to be on her period at the time.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I will not leave you alone until you're mine," Roy said, holding his pulsing cheek.

"Well that will be never!" Kory yelled back before walking back to her room. It was almost 2 months into the school year and things seemed to only get worse. Ever since the break up, Kory was more then depressed most of the time. Roy had also gotten worse and by worse I mean more grabby. He groped at Kory's breasts and ass almost every day and constantly grabbed her waist and pushed her up against his groin, trying to grind on her.

More than once, Roy kissed her… forcibly. More than once, Roy reached under her skirt. More than once, Roy reached down her pants. More than once, Roy played with the side of her thong. More than once, Roy walked in on Kory in the shower. More than once, he's seen her partially naked… just enough to give him a boner. More than once, Roy invaded Kory's shirt. More than once, Roy harshly pushed Kory against the wall and continually kissed her. But it was only once that Kory enjoyed what he was doing to her.

The one time Kory almost invited Roy's rude actions was when he grinned playfully at her before softly kissing her lips. When he did that, it reminded Kory of they way Richard used to kiss her. He would playfully grin and then softly kiss her, followed by other kisses, but Roy wasn't lucky enough to get there. When Kory realized it was Roy she was kissing and not Richard, she quickly pulled away before running off crying.

"Kory you can't let him walk all over you like that," Rachel told Kory.

"Rachel, I thought I was kissing Richard… I miss him so much. It just kills me to see him with a different girl every week. But what hurts me the most is that he doesn't care! Roy grabbed my ass the other day right in front of Richard and Richard just shrugged it off as if it never happened! I even yelled at Roy and slapped him, but Richard still did nothing!" Kory yelled, looking away from the mirror she was using to apply her makeup for the day.

"Kor, you have to stop trying to get him back… it isn't working. He doesn't care that Roy is invading your privacy, all he cares about himself. He's a jackass Kory, you need to let him go," Rachel said, looking away from her studies.

"That's easy for you to say. You're the one with the sky rocketing relationship. Not a care or worry in the world," Kory mumbled.

"That isn't true Kory… I care and worry about you. You're like a sister to me and I don't like to see my sister hurt," Rachel said. Kory looked up at her and smiled before continuing to apply her makeup.

After giving herself a once over and making sure everything looked good, Kory grabbed her books and left the dorm, heading for her class. Just to her luck, Roy soon came trotting by and stopped to stare.

"Do you know how hungry I am for you right now?" Roy asked, causing Kory to stop and look at him. There were other people in the halls, but they continued walking and paid no attention to the stopped couple.

"Not a clue," Kory replied dully.

"Starving," Roy hissed, causing her to shiver. It was then that a thought came to mind.

"Really?" Kory asked, stepping closer to Roy who only nodded.

"Well then, I'll just have to fix that," she finished before pressing her soft lips against his. Roy kissed back, grabbing Kory by the waist and pushing her up against the wall. Some people looked at them oddly, but then continued walking. But then again, that was only some people.

"Kory?" Richard asked, breaking her and Roy from their little make out session.

_"Seems my plan worked," _Kory thought to herself, slightly smirking.

"Grayson," Roy greeted, smirking at him with a hand around Kory's waist.

"You two are together now?" Richard asked, his words weak.

"It's called moving on. I was thinking about telling you sooner, but decided not to. Since you didn't tell me about you and your sluts until I came to you, I thought, why not do the same? See you around and tell your newest whore I said hi," Kory said with a sweet smile before leaving with Roy at her feet.

"Who was that?" a girl asked, stepping over to Richard. He looked at the brunet next to him and sighed.

"Just an old friend. You and me aren't working out, sorry," Richard said before leaving her.

"Do you want me to send over a friend for you?" she asked before he was out of earshot.

"No," Richard said before continuing on his walk, deep in thought. On his way to class, Richard couldn't help but stop and stare as Kory giggled when Roy kissed her neck. He used to be the one that made her giggle and blush.

"Why did I throw it all away? Why did I throw everything I had with Kory away?" Richard asked to himself. Suddenly, everything seemed to change.

_"Wait, why am I feeling this way? I can have any girl I want… except Kory, but who needs her? I'll just find another girl in class and have some fun on break… that sounds good,"_ Richard thought to himself before watching as a girl in a mini skirt walked into his next class.

_"She looks good,"_ Richard thought before following.

-----------------------

"Rachel! I fucked up!" Kory yelled, throwing open her dorm room. It was then that Kory finally heard the moans that escaped from the neighboring bed and a deep blush crept over her cheeks.

"Oh, hey Kor," Rachel said, blushing as well.

"Do you want me to come by later?" Kory asked, turning away from the couple.

"No, it's fine. Sorry Gar, she was swearing… it must be bad," Rachel said and Gar regrettably pulled out of her and a moan escaped from Rachel's lips.

"Next week maybe," she managed to say as Gar pulled back on his pants.

"Bye Kory," he said, pulling on his shirt as he left with a blush lingering on his cheeks.

"That was awkward," Kory mumbled sitting down on her neatly made bed.

"Just a little," Rachel replied, standing from her bed. Her nipples were red and swollen, along with her lips. Rachel went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower before returning and stripping her bed and grabbing a change of clothes.

"So, what was so urgent that you came in swearing and interrupted my sex?" Rachel asked as the water ran and she remade her bed with new sheets.

"I'm going out with Roy," Kory blurted out and Rachel stared.

"How did that happen?! You absolutely despise him!" Rachel cried.

"I'm using him to get Richard jealous. I don't know how it happened… it just did," Kory explained.

"So you're using Roy? Do you know how badly that could back fire?! He will push you to have sex! It is Roy we're talking about here! If he does find out… things will only get worse. Kory you have to break things up with him!" Rachel exclaimed walking into the bathroom and getting into the shower.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but it's the only way I can get Richard back. I'm going to continue dating Roy," Kory said before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I've decided, that it's not going to be a oneshot so I don't know how long this story will be. Please review! Kattie


	3. A Little Too Nice

"Kory!" Roy yelled, running up to her. Kory flashed him one of her million dollar smiles and tried to give him a quick kiss, but of course he just deepened it like he always did.

"Hey Roy," she said after finally being able to pull away.

"I was thinking that we could go out tonight, maybe clubbing," Roy suggested as they walked towards class.

"That sounds good. It'd be nice to get out of here. What time?" Kory asked.

"We're leaving at 8 and Grayson is going," he said and Kory stopped.

"I'll keep him away from you and you can bring Rachel and Gar if you want," Roy said.

"I don't know if I want to bring them. I walked in on them fucking yesterday… who knows what'd they do on the dance floor," Kory said with a light giggle.

"I know what we'll be doing on the dance floor," Roy said with a smirk.

"Roy, don't push me to do anything. You know I'm not ready for that," Kory said, her previous giggle now gone.

"I'm just playing," he reassured her. Kory sighed before taking her seat.

**Later that Night:**

"Rachel I'm leaving to go clubbing with Roy. I don't know what time I'll come back, but I promise I'll come back a virgin," Kory explained as she looked around for her other shoe.

"You didn't invite me?!" Rachel exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Well, I don't want to know what you guys do on the dance floor. That, and I thought I'd give you and Gar some alone time since I kinda disturbed your last 'meeting'," Kory said, finally finding that other shoe.

"Well, he'll be happy. We'll be sure to not mistake your bed for mine like that other time," Rachel said, going back into the bathroom. Kory had been sitting on her bed, but she quickly stood up after hearing that.

"You two had sex on my bed?!" she shrieked, looking at her bed in disgust.

"We washed the sheets after! When you're in the moment, you don't really care where you do it," Rachel said, returning from the bathroom in shorts and her bra.

"First I walk in on you two and now this! What could possibly happen next?!" Kory cried before the door opened and Richard stepped in.

"Roy sent me over to get you," he said.

"Why isn't he here," Kory asked, staying where she was.

"He was two busy mumbling something about girls and how they take forever to get ready," Richard said, leaning up against the door. Kory glared at him before leaving to get her purse.

"Hey Rachel," Richard said, watching as she pulled on one of Gar's t-shirt.

"You two still together?" he asked after she didn't reply.

"Yeah, he's actually coming over tonight," Rachel said, throwing off her pillows to make the bed.

"I don't see why you even bother making the bed Rae, he's just gonna make it messy again," Kory said, sighing as she walked over to Richard with her purse at hand.

"Shut up!" Rachel said and Kory giggled.

"Well I would know! Your bed was a complete mess the last time I walked in on you two," she said and Rachel blushed.

"You guys have fun," Rachel said as Richard opened the door.

"You two, but make sure you clean up any mess," Kory said before leaving with Richard.

"Make sure to stay away from me while we're there," she told Richard as they walked towards his dorm room.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, stopping Kory.

"Hell ya! You could have told me at any time instead of the day I come to college! What's even worse is that you broke up with me cause you wanted to screw around with some other girls behind my back!" she yelled.

"Lets just get this over with," Richard muttered before continuing to walk. Once they reached the dorm room, Kory went to Roy and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You don't have a date?" she asked, looking around for another girl.

"Don't worry, I'll find another one there within seconds," Richard said with a smirk. Kory began to glare at him and Richard glared in return.

"How about we get going?" Roy asked, stopping the staring contest.

"Sounds good," Kory said before Roy wrapped his arm around her waist and headed for the parking lot. Kory went with Roy in his car while Richard drove on his own. When they reached the club, lights were flashing, the music was pulsing, and everybody was on the dance floor. Like Richard said he would, he manage to find a skanky looking blond to dance with for the night.

"Come on, lets dance," Kory said, watching as Richard took his girl to the dance floor. Roy followed her just in time for a new song to start. (The new song is BEEP by Pussycat Dolls. I just don't have the lyrics, sry.) Roy's hands were by Kory's waist and ass throughout the whole song. Kory swayed her hips against Roy's hips as the music went on.

"You never danced like this with me," Richard whispered into her ear. Kory stopped dancing and turned around to see that she had been dancing with Richard and Roy was at the table. She glared at Richard, but continued dancing.

"You never asked," she said in reply, rubbing her ass deeper into his groin. Richard inhaled sharply as she did that and he placed his hands on her hips, slightly pushing her away.

"You really shouldn't be doing that, you do have a boyfriend," Richard said.

"That didn't stop you from cheating on me," Kory replied matter-of-factly. She continued dancing dirty with Richard, much to his pleasure and torture.

"Do you plan to tease me all night? You know I've never liked a chase," Richard whispered into Kory's ear. She spun around so they were now face to face, but continued dancing. Richard had to bite the inside of his lip to stop from moaning.

"I do have a boyfriend, don't forget that," Kory hissed before leaving Richard and going over to Roy. Richard stayed on the dance floor, out of their view and caught his breath.

"Damn does she know how to get me hard," he muttered to himself before returning to the table with them.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kory asked around the table.

"Sure, I'll go with you," Roy said before standing with Kory and walking over to the bar.

"I saw you dancing out there with Richard," Roy said once they were out of ear shot.

"It was nothing, just toying with him. If you want, we can dance next," Kory said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I would expect nothing less," Roy said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

"We should probably get those drinks before Grayson gets impatient," Kory said. After they grabbed a bite to eat and something to drink, Kory and Roy returned to the dance floor, but Richard took a break. (I wonder why? lol)

Kory was enjoying her time dancing with Roy. She did almost the exact thing she did with Richard, except now she could go a bit further because she was dating Roy. She would occasionally kiss Roy and slide her hands in that general area. They danced through the night…well 5 or 6 songs.

"Did you know you're a tease?" Roy asked as they danced.

"I might've heard it somewhere," Kory said, facing her boyfriend.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you aren't ready for sex, I'd probably be screwing you right now," Roy whispered into her ear, grabbing at her ass under her skin tight jeans.

"Thanks Roy," Kory said before kissing him. It wasn't a lust kiss, but a true kiss, one that she actually enjoyed.

"Come on, we should probably get you home. Just make sure to knock this time before entering your dorm," Roy joked before walking her over to the table.

"I'm gonna take her back, you can stay if you want," Roy told Richard before heading towards the door. Richard took one last swing of his drink before standing and following. He got into his car in time to see Roy's car go speeding off.

When Richard returned to his dorm, he found Roy and Kory in a full make out session against the wall near Roy's bed. Kory's shirt was slowly riding up, revealing the bottom of her belly button ring. Her jeans were slightly tugged down, probably by Roy, and the black strings of her thong were showing. Roy had Kory pressed up against the wall and was kissing her neck, causing a moan and giggle to escape her lips.

"I need a cold shower," Richard mumbled to himself before leaving for the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? I really hope this is good. It's my first story and I'm kind of nervous about it. I don't know if I came on too strong or something. Please review!

Kattie


	4. Not What It Seems

Richard grabbed his clothes and retreated to the bathroom. Kory and Roy were still there and really starting to get on Richard's last nerve. Turning on the shower, Richard striped out of his clothes and got into the shower. At first he had it on warm, but once he saw his slightly erect penis, he cursed hormones before switching it to cold. After a few minutes, his problem was gone and he switched it back to warm.

"Damn Kory," he said to himself. Richard had no need to worry about them hearing him because the door was locked and the shower was loud.

"Just has to come along and sway her little hips! Just has to look so damn gorgeous in that outfit!" Richard shouted, washing his hair.

"What am I saying? I broke up with her… she's not mine anymore," he then said before hearing a small cry.

"Oh, so now she's having sex with him! Well that's just great!" Richard shouted. He heard more cries and decided to speed up his shower. In about 5 minutes, Richard was out of the shower and drying off. It was when Richard was pulling on his pants that he heard Kory yell,

"Get off me Roy!" Richard forgot about doing up his pants and threw open the door. Kory's top and bra were missing, revealing her breasts. Roy's shirt was missing and his body was scrawled across hers, keeping her on the bed. One of Roy's hands were holding Kory down while the other one tugged at her pants, trying to get them off.

"Richard!" Kory cried, looking up at him. Roy's mouth soon covered hers and he continued kissing her.

"Get the hell off her!" Richard yelled, running at Roy. He grabbed Roy by the arm and threw him off Kory. Kory immediately got off the bed and ran over to Richard who held her tightly.

"Thank you," Kory managed to make out.

**With Rachel:**

"Gar, shouldn't Kory be back by now? It's almost midnight. I know we don't have class tomorrow, but I want her back," Rachel asked. Gar was lying next to her on the bed with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure they're just having a really good time dancing," he said,

"Kory, Richard, and Roy at a club… that doesn't make it any better. I'm gonna go check if they're back yet," Rachel said, leaving the warmth of the bed. She pulled on Gar's t-shirt, some shorts, and then looked over at Gar.

"I promise I'll be back," she said before giving him a kiss and leaving the dorm. She walked down the hall, which had few other people in it, and made her way to Roy's and Richard's room. When she was three doors down from them, Rachel heard yelling and some people were watching the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Rachel yelled, throwing open the door. Some people gasped at the sight and Rachel just so happened to be one of them. She had just thrown open the door to find Roy lying on the floor, Kory topless, and Richard's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Rachel!" Kory cried, running out of Richard's arms and into her friends.

"Rachel it's not what it looks like!" Richard tried to explain.

"Save your breath Grayson," Rachel said coldly. She then took hold of Kory, who was trying to cover her breast, and began to walk back their room. The people in the hall all looked into room 261 and started talking amongst themselves.

"What?!" Richard yelled at them before slamming the door shut.

------------------

As Rachel and Kory made their way back to the dorm, many people wolf whistled at Kory. Rachel glared at everyone and looked like she was ready to kill so everybody got out of her way. Slamming open the door Rachel pushed Kory inside and then slammed it shut again. Gar sat up from the bed in shock and Kory sat down on her bed, crying into her hands.

"What happened?" Gar asked, grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulling them back on. Rachel was pacing across the room while Kory continued crying.

"What the hell was going on in there Kory?" Rachel asked, finally stopping pacing.

"R-Roy wanted me to have sex, b-but I didn't want to! So he started t-taking off my clothes! R-Richard was in the s-shower and came out to h-help me," Kory cried out. Rachel's eyes began to water and she soon sat down next her crying friend. She wrapped her arms around Kory and hugged her. Gar sat down on the other side of Kory and watched as Kory cried and Rachel tried to calm her.

"That bastard!" he suddenly shouted, standing up. Both Kory and Rachel looked up at him and watched as he pulled back on his pants.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To give him a piece of my mind! What room number are they?" Gar asked as he pulled back on his shoes and shirt.

"261," Kory mumbled before Gar left them.

"It's going to be okay Kory, they'll leave you alone now," Rachel said.

"Why do bad things keep happening to me?" Kory cried.

"I don't know, but things will get better. Let's get you cleaned up," Rachel said before helping Kory up and guiding her to the bathroom. Rachel filled up the bath with warm water and some soap, lit a candle, and then put Kory in the bath.

"I'll get you some clothes," Rachel told Kory before leaving and returning with some shorts, a tang top, and some slippers.

"I'm gonna go get Gar, but I'll be back," Rachel said before Kory nodded and she left. Once Rachel was half way there, she was able to hear things breaking, yelling, and cursing. Now many people filled the halls and watched as Roy went flying out of his dorm and into the hall.

"Oh no," Rachel said under her breath before watching as Gar came out of the dorm, followed by Richard, and they picked Roy up and held him against the wall.

"If you ever touch Kory again, I will kill you!" Gar threatened, staring at Roy whose face was filled with fear. Roy shook his head violently showing he understood. Gar then dropped Roy to the floor and that's when Rachel went running over to him.

"Gar!" she cried, running over to him. Gar gave Roy one last glare before looking over at his girlfriend.

"What'd you do to him?" Rachel asked, looking over at Roy.

"I told him to leave her the fuck alone and beat him up, with some help from Richard," Gar said, pointing over to said man who was walking into his room.

"Richard," Rachel called out. He came stepping out into the hall and Rachel gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaving with Gar. Eventually people left the hall, but Roy remained there because he was locked out of his room by Richard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Surprising News

The next day, Kory woke up sometime around noon. Gar had left Rachel's bed, which was made with new sheets. Rachel was nowhere to be found, so Kory assumed they went out for lunch. Yawning, Kory soon remembered what had happened yesterday and the faint smile that was on her face was now gone.

_"I should probably go talk to him," _Kory thought to herself before leaving for the bathroom. An hour later, Kory came out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark red hooded t-shirt, and a pair of red flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the only make up she had on was a red gloss for her lips. Rachel wasn't back yet, which was good because Kory wanted to do this on her own. Looking herself over once, Kory made her way into the hall. Since her dorm number was 326, she had a good sixty rooms between her and Roy.

During her short walk to Roy's dorm, people stared at Kory. Not all of them had been there to witness what happened last night, but news traveled fast. Some guys winked at her and eyed her breasts. Others slightly backed away when she came walking by and then some turned and walked away from her rather quickly. When Kory did finally begin to near the dorm she was in search of, she was surprised to see Roy sitting by the door.

"Roy?" Kory asked, picking up her pace. Roy looked up and a look of horror and fear took over his face as he backed away from her.

"Please, just leave me alone. I swear I'll never touch you again," he said and Kory stopped.

"Roy, I'm not here to hurt you. Please, I just want to talk," she explained, but Roy never replied and he didn't dare look her in the eye.

"Kory I was drunk, horny, not thinking, and got what I deserved. Just please, don't come any closer… I don't want them to come again," Roy begged.

"Who is 'them'? You're not making any sense Roy!" Kory yelled and he flinched.

"Hey Kory," Richard said, stepping out of his dorm. Roy quickly stood up and ran away, not even looking at Richard.

"Richard do you know what's wrong with Roy?" Kory asked, walking over to him.

"He's just a little shaken up about what he did. Do you want to come inside and talk?" Richard offered, opening the door wider. Kory smiled before walking inside. Once they were both inside, Kory gave Richard a quick peck on the cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you Richard, for stopping him," she said, still hugging him.

"We may have broken up and I was a complete ass to you, but you're still my friend. And Kory, I will never let anyone touch you like that again," Richard said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kory smiled into his shoulder and they both sat down.

"Are you feeling alright Kory?" Richard asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, but Richard, I'm not going to be able to come over here anymore. The memory and feel of it all still lingers and it's hard even being in this room," Kory said, looking over at Roy's bed.

"Kory I know he hurt you and you're still scared, but this is my dorm room. I can't just move. I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it is," Richard said.

"You think I'm making a big deal out of it?! I was almost raped in this damn room, three feet away from where I am now! I can't believe you would think such a thing!" she cried, standing up from her seat with tears blurring her vision.

"Kory I-" Richard started, but he couldn't find words to speak.

"I thought you cared Richard… I thought you changed," Kory said in almost a soft whisper before going to the hall. Richard stood up and tried to stop her, but she was lost in the crowd that filled the hall now. People from the hall turned and looked at Richard suspiciously.

"What?!" Richard yelled at them before slamming the door.

----------------------------------------

"Rachel where have you been?" Kory asked as Rachel finally came walking into their dorm.

"Not now Kory," she muttered, going into the bathroom.

"What do you mean not now? I've been waiting for you to get back for four hours! Where have you been?" Kory asked again.

"Not now Kory!" Rachel yelled, turning to face her. Rachel's eyes were blood shot and there were tear streaks on her face. The one thing that really freaked Kory out though was that Rachel's hands were gently placed on her stomach.

"Are you serious?!" Kory yelled. Tears began to fall freely from Rachel's eyes as she sat down on her bed and nodded.

"What did Gar say?" Kory asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"I haven't told him yet," Rachel said, wiping away some of her tears.

"What?! You have to tell the father!" Kory exclaimed.

"Can you bring him here? I don't want to face him alone," Rachel asked.

"Of course, but I **will not** be the one to tell him. What room is he?" Kory asked. Rachel smiled up at her before saying,

"Dorm room 350."

"Do I have to worry about a room mate?" she asked, walking towards the door. Rachel shook her head.

"No, he doesn't have one," she said before Kory left. When Kory finally reached Gar's room, she took a deep breath before knocking.

"Hey Kory," Gar greeted, opening the door.

"Hey Gar," Kory said.

"How have you been lately?" he asked.

"I've seen better days… so has Rachel," Kory said and Gar's eyes tinted with fear.

"What happened to Rachel?" he asked.

"Just come with me," Kory said before taking Gar's hand and leading him back to her dorm. Once the door was opened, Gar went right to Rachel's side and held her against his chest.

"Garfield you love me right… no matter what?" Rachel asked, looking up into his forest green eyes. It wasn't often that she used his full name. When Rachel did it either meant she was mad at Gar, or this was serious.

"Of course I love you. What's going on?" he asked.

"Gar-," Rachel started, but she couldn't finish. She looked up at Kory, but Kory only shook her head.

"Rachel, you can tell me anything, I'll still be by your side," Gar said and that was all Rachel needed to hear.

"I'm pregnant," she said and Gar's eyes went wide.

"And I'm the father?" he managed to say.

"Yes," Rachel said. Gar remained silent and both Rachel and Kory began to fear the worse.

"Garfield, please say something," Rachel begged.

"I don't know what to say… this is a big shock," Gar said, his face returning some color.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked, looking at her boyfriend's face for some guidance.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking," Gar said, with a faint smile. Rachel released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and hugged him tightly.

"The doctors say I'll be able to finish the school year and that the baby's due around the beginning of next year," Rachel said.

"All that matters is that we're in this together," Gar said before passionately kissing Rachel. They broke apart not for air, but from the sound of Kory sniffling. They both looked over to her with an arced eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, it's just so sweet," Kory said, drying her eyes with her sleeve. Gar chuckled and stood up with Rachel.

"This calls for celebration. I say we go out to for dinner tonight," he declared, arm wrapped securely around Rachel's waist.

"We should bring Richard along too, he's helped out a lot and is still a good friend," Rachel suggested and Kory froze. She had completely forgotten about Richard.

"Do you want me to go tell him?" Gar asked, turning towards the door.

"No! I mean… I'll let you two have some alone time," Kory said before beating Gar to the door and leaving in the direction of Richard's dorm.

"Something tells me we're missing something," Gar said and Rachel nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is actually going to be really long! Or at least it's going to be. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please review again!

Kattie

BTW, check out my forum for a preview of upcoming chapters and stories! 


	6. Celebrate!

Kory approached Richard's dorm, but this time Roy wasn't sitting by the door. She went to knock but stopped when somebody grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Kory was about to scream, when she looked up into the icy blue eyes of Richard and relaxed.

"Looking for me?" he asked, smirking down at her. Kory glared at him before being released from his grasp.

"Actually no, I'm looking for Roy," Kory lied. Richard quickly looked over at her and Kory began to laugh at his face.

"I'm just playing, yes I'm looking for you," she said.

"Well, you found me. What do you want?" Richard asked coldly. Kory looked over at him, shocked by the tone he used.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass hole?!" she yelled and a couple people looked over at them.

"I feel bad for the next person that has that dorm," a guy mumbled to his girlfriend as they walked by.

"Why?" she asked, looking back at Richard and Kory.

"It has a bad reputation," he said before the girl giggled and they turned down another hall.

"It's the way I am! If you don't like it then too bad! I'm not going to change for some girl that's not important to me!" Richard yelled. Kory's eyes began to water.

"First you cheat on me, then you go whoring around with a bunch of girls right in my face and you know it's killing me, after that you finally start to pay some attention to me when I start going out with Roy, and now you tell me I'm not important to you?! Are you purposely trying to break my heart any more than it already is?!" Kory yelled, tears now falling from her emerald eyes.

"We broke up, I don't have to care what you think about me anymore," Richard said coldly.

"What happened to being friends, what happened to us, what happened to you Richard?" Kory asked.

"Things don't always go how you want them to," he said, unlocking his door.

"Damn straight! You better not act this way with the baby too," she said.

"You're pregnant?!" Richard yelled, complete turning from his door.

"No!" Kory yelled and Richard calmed down.

"Then who is?" he asked.

"Rachel is," Kory whispered.

"I was going to ask you to come to dinner with us tonight to celebrate, but I don't think you should anymore," she then added.

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"She doesn't need this kind of stress," Kory said before she turned on her heal to leave. Before she could make it too far, Richard grabbed Kory by the wrist and pulled her into his dorm room.

"Get the fuck away from me Grayson!" Kory yelled, backing as far away from him as she could. Richard was leaning up against the door and looked at Kory sternly.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you. Kory I want to come tonight, I'd like to be able to see Rachel and Gar. You don't have to be near me if you don't want to, but I want to be there," Richard said, moving out of the way of the door so she could leave at any moment.

"Come by my dorm at 7," Kory said before briskly walking past him and toward the door.

"Thank you Kory," Richard said.

"Why are you thinking me? I'm not important to you," she said before leaving for her dorm.

**That Night:**

"Hey Richard," Gar said as he opened the door. Richard nodded before walking inside the dorm room. Rachel was in a black silk evening dress and black heels. She walked over to Richard and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a hug.

"A baby eh?" he asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Hurry up Kory!" Rachel then yelled into the bathroom.

"Can I curl my hair?!" Kory yelled back.

"No!" Rachel yelled before throwing open the door.

Kori was sitting on the toilet with a curling iron in nothing but a towel, but her makeup was done. Kory glared at Rachel who walked into the bathroom and grabbed her by the arm. Kory glared even harder at the sight of Richard watching her with amusement. That amusement was compliment with a smirk as Kory's towel fell off so she was now being dragged around by Rachel naked.

"Live it up Grayson because this is the closet you will ever get to me naked," Kory hissed as she passed by with Rachel. Gar chuckled at the comment which earned him a glare from Richard. Gar quickly looked away from his cold eyes and began whistling.

"Now get dressed," Rachel ordered. Kory mumbled something under her breath and began looking through her dresses. Suddenly, a random couple came walking into the dorm room, kissing. When they finally opened their eyes, they were shocked to find Gar whistling, Richard watching Kory with a smirk, Kory naked and looking for clothes, and Rachel looking for shoes for Kory.

"This isn't room 304… is it?" the guy asked.

"You're about 20 rooms off," Kory explained. It was after she spoke that the guy finally noticed Kory who had continued looking for clothes. He stared at her and Kory was starting to get annoyed.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Kory said, glaring at him. The guy quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Richard immediately punched the guy in the face and kicked the couple out, locking the door behind them. From in the hall, the four could hear the girl smack him and then run off.

"Poor guy, he's not getting laid tonight," Gar said and the other stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you care that those people just say you complete naked? You don't even know them," Richard asked.

"I barely know you anymore, but here I am," Kory said, throwing open her arms to give him a good view and Richard stared.

"You wanna take a picture too?" she then asked harshly before returning to her search.

"Awkward," Gar mumbled to himself. It took another 20 minutes until Kory was finally ready and they could go. Kory had chosen a thigh length, white, strapless dress and white kitten heals.

"Kory you have to ride with Richard, there isn't enough room in my car," Gar said as he opened the car door for Rachel.

"I'd rather walk," Kory said.

"That could gladly be arranged," Richard said from behind her. Kory spun around and came face to face with Richard. She blushed from how close they were and Richard smirked, knowing he was the one to cause it.

"Never mind, I'll ride with him," Kory said before walking over to the car.

"Great," Richard mumbled before opening the door for her.

"They act like a bunch of children," Rachel told Gar before the drove off.

"Are you trying to get us lost?" Kory asked as Richard turned off a different street than Rachel and Gar.

"Are you trying to be a bitch?" Richard asked in reply, looking over at Kory who crossed her arms and looked out the window. Kory eventually took out her cell phone to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" Richard asked.

"Rachel. I'm gonna tell her you got us lost and to start without us," Kory said before leaving a message since Rachel had her phone off.

"Richard please tell me where we're going," Kory said, watching as the houses disappeared.

"To the beach," he said and the ocean was soon in sight.

"I have nothing to swim in and I'm not going skinny dipping with you," Kory said.

"I never said anything about swimming. Just a walk along the beach," Richard said before he stopped the car. He got out followed by Kory and headed toward the beach. Once they reached the sand, Kory took off her shoes and followed Richard down the beach. It was almost 10 before their walk ended in front of a restaurant where Rachel and Gar were sitting at a table for four.

"Bout time you two got here!" Gar said. Richard hoped the small wooden fence and then took Kory by her hips and pulled her over as well. They then joined the others at the table just in time to order.

After an hour, it was nearing 9 o'clock and Kory was drunk. Rachel just got some water since she can't drink with the baby, Gar had a couple sips of a beer, but otherwise stuck to water because he didn't want to be driving drunk with Rachel and a baby. Richard had had a few sips of beer as well, but other wise stuck to water because he had to drive Kory home. Speaking of Kory, she was completely wasted. She was only 19, but as Gar said, "It's a special occasion, let her drink." So Kory had gotten a beer as well, followed by two others.

"We should probably head back to our dorm rooms," Gar said, looking at his watch. Richard looked down at his watch and called over the waiter.

"Check," he said before pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry Richard, I got this one," Gar said, pulling out his wallet as well.

"Tonight is in honor of you two, I'll pay," Richard said before Gar put his wallet away and they soon left.

"Drive safe," Gar said as Richard hoped the fence. Richard then picked up Kory by her hips once again causing her to giggle and before leaving Rachel told him,

"Watch after her, she's had way too much to drink." Richard nodded before placing his arm around Kory's waist and slowly walking off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was a long chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please review!

Kattie


	7. Almost

"Kory please stop laughing," Richard begged. They had only been walking for a minute or so when she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"It hurts!" Kory cried before collapsing to the sand… still laughing. Richard sighed before sitting down next to her. Eventually Kory stopped laughing and she sat up.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" she asked, scooting closer to Richard. Richard raised his eyebrow and looked over at Kory.

When he did though, he came face to face with her and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Before he knew what he was doing, Richard leaned in and captured Kory's lips in a passionate kiss. Kory moved closer so that she was practically sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around Richard's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Richard deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into Kory's mouth and soon both of their tongues were savoring the sweet taste. It was then that Richard ripped open his eyes from his fantasy and pulled away from Kory who pouted.

"What's wrong?" Kory asked as Richard hoisted her off his lap.

"I was taking advantage of you," he said.

"Richard, I know what I'm doing and if you are taking advantage of me, then please continue," Kory begged.

"Kory I can't," Richard said, trying not to look at her for too long.

"Please Richard… make me yours," Kory whispered into his ear.

"Kory you know I want to screw you right now," Richard started.

"Then why don't you? Richard, I want you inside me, I want to be yours," Kory said, straddling him. Richard's erection was only getting worse and worse and his will power was dying down.

"Kory you aren't making this easy on me," Richard said, taking deep breaths.

"How can you say that? I'm practically taking off my panties for you," she breathed onto Richard's neck.

"God! Don't you see what you're doing to me?! I am going absolutely insane because I want to fuck your brains out and your asking me too, but you're drunk and I promised myself I wouldn't take advantage of you!" Richard yelled. It was then that Kory shifted her position so that she was straddling Richard right over his groin and her dress was riding up, revealing the bottom of her panties that glistened in the moon light from her wetness.

Without his knowing, Richard's hardened member had created a good enough lump in his pants so that when he took a deep breath, brushed the underneath of Kory's sex which caused her to giggle.

"You want this too Richard. Do I need to get down on my hands and knees and beg? Because you know I will," she said. Richard had had enough, he wanted Kory… he needed Kory. Letting his will power completely die down, Richard grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him… if that was possible.

Kory moaned as Richard kissed her neck and slowly made his way down. Kory had managed to reached behind and unzip her dress so that it now rested on her hips, giving Richard a full view of her perky and full breasts. She began to unbutton Richard's shirt and it was soon thrown off to the side… along with Kory's dress so she now was only in her panties. Richard lightly nibbled on her neck and then began to suck where he had bit her, making sure there would be a mark there the next morning.

"This feels amazing Richard," Kory moaned as he massaged her breast with one hand while the other was behind her back, holding her in place.

"I'm just getting started," Richard said, making his way back up to her soft lips.

_"Just imagine how good it will feel inside of her," _a voice in the back of Richard's head said and then Richard snapped back to reality.

"Kory stop," he said in a soft voice as she traced the outline of his tone chest.

"Why?" Kory asked, not showing any sign of stopping. Richard grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him.

"Stop," he said sternly. Kory looked up at him with a pout and before Richard could act she pushed forward and down onto his groin. Richard bit down on his lip in hope of repressing the moan that came along with this action, but the sound was still heard from the midst of his throat. Kory went to repeat the action, but Richard was able to stop her this time. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over so he was now on top of her.

"Richard," she giggled, looking up at said man holding her down. Richard quickly understood what she was thinking and stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. Richard was silent, he needed a way to get her back to Rachel without her persuading him anymore.

"Just close your eyes," Richard whispered into her ear. Kory giggled and Richard sat down next to her. It took a few minutes, but finally Richard heard the sound he had been praying for, Kory's soft breathing signaling she was asleep.

"Thank you," Richard whispered before putting back on his shirt. He then found Kory's dress and put it back on her, not bothering to zip it up all the way. Richard then picked Kory up bridal style with her shoes and carried her back to the car. Once she was safely buckled in, Richard started the car and drove off.

Once he reached the college, he went into the dorm side of it and began to carry Kori to her room. On the way there, Richard passed by his own dorm and he contemplated just letting her sleep there, but then thought of how pissed Rachel would be and continued walking. Almost nobody stared at Richard with Kory in his arms because it would only make sense that they had sex after everything that happened.

"Rachel please open the damn door!" Richard cried, stopping at their room. Rachel opened the door and Richard walked in.

"What happened?!" she asked, watching as Richard placed Kory down on her bed and walked back towards the door.

"You can ask as many questions as you want in the morning. Right now, I need a really cold shower," Richard said before leaving for his dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that wasn't that long of a chapter, but I think it was good. Please tell me what you thought!

Kattie


	8. Take Care

Richard woke to a loud knocking on his door. Swearing under his breath, Richard pulled on some lose sweat pants and opened his door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Richard asked, but there was nobody there. Instead, there was a note at the foot of his door. Picking up the note, Richard returned to his room and turned on a light so he could read it.

_'Meet me in the courtyard,'_ the note read. There was no signature, but from the smell that lingered on the paper, Richard knew it was from Kory.

"This should be interesting," Richard said to himself before putting on the slippers Kory got him a year or so ago and leaving. There was not a noise in the hall, except for the occasional moan coming from a nearby dorm. Richard quickly reached the court yard and saw the outline of Kory looking up at the stars.

"Hey Kor," Richard said, stepping into the faint light. Kory turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Richard," she said. Richard remained where he was standing, not wanting to take a step forward after what happened a few hours ago.

"You can come near me, I'm not as drunk anymore," Kory said, but Richard remained still.

"Richard, I know you wouldn't do anything I didn't want. You can come near me," she said and he finally took a step forward. Once he was close enough, Kory embraced Richard in a hug which he returned.

"Thank you for stopping me Richard," she said, her breath tickling his neck. Being this near to Kory reminded Richard of what happened a few hours ago and he pulled away from her warm embrace. It was then that Richard remembered he didn't have a shirt on.

"Do you want my sweat shirt?" Kory asked, taking it off. Now, she was only in a tang top and shorts.

"It's the one from senior year so it should still fit. Just make sure it give it back after washing it and spray it with your cologne," Kory said, handing it too him.

"Why do you want me to spray it with my cologne?" Richard asked. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"It reminds me of you," Kory said and Richard's heart began to beat faster.

"Kory I'm sorry about what I did to you," he said and Kory giggled.

"You're sorry? I'm the one that started it," she said. There was a silence before Kory asked,

"Richard… did you mean what you said to me?"

_Flashback:_

"_Please Richard… make me yours."_

"_Kory you know I want to screw you right now."_

"_Then why don't you? Richard, I want you inside me, I want to be yours."_

"_Kory you aren't making this easy on me."_

"_How can you say that? I'm practically taking off my panties for you."_

"_God! Don't you see what you're doing to me?! I am going absolutely insane because I want to fuck your brains out and your asking me too, but you're drunk and I promised myself I wouldn't take advantage of you!"_

_End Flashback:_

"Yeah, I did. Did you?" Richard asked, looking over at Kory.

"I don't know if it was me or the alcohol talking," Kory said.

"Which is why I stopped you. I knew it wasn't what you wanted," Richard said, glad it was dark so she couldn't see the disappointment in his face.

"Richard, when we were together a few hours ago," Kory stated.

"You mean when we were about to have sex?" Richard asked, causing her to blush.

"Um yeah, was it lust or love that made you kiss me?" she asked.

"Kory, I have always and probably will always lust after you until you are mine," Richard said, causing her cheeks to turn a deep shade of red.

"But it was my love for you that made me stop," he finished before walking past Kory and back to his dorm. Kory stayed there for a little longer though, thinking about what Richard had said.

"_But it was my love for you that made me stop."_ Played over and over in her head.

"He loves me," she said to herself before finally leaving the court yard and returning to her dorm.

--------------------------

"Richard! You have some questions to answer!" Rachel yelled, banging on his door. Richard got out of his bed and opened the door. Rachel came rushing into the room fully clothed and sat down on a chair. Richard was only in his boxers, but didn't really care. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before returning to his bed.

"What exactly happened between you and Kory last night?" she asked.

"Why didn't you ask Kory," Richard asked.

"Because she was drunk and probably doesn't remember it as well and she went out to get coffee before I woke up," Rachel said.

"We almost had sex," Richard said, walking over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"You what?!" Rachel cried, standing from her seat.

"We almost had sex on the beach, but don't worry, I stopped it before it got too far," Richard said after spitting.

"Like that makes me feel any better," Rachel said.

"Hey! I stopped before my pants came off and her panties came off! You should be very proud of me for actually being able to stop after everything she did to me," Richard said walking back into the room in search of clothes.

"She was really that good?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing! I had to take a 15 minute cold shower just to get rid of that one! She moaned at all the right times, her kisses were soft and passionate, and her breasts, damn! Did she have some breasts!" Richard said, starting the shower.

"Wow Richard, sounds like she's got you wrapped around her finger. And it sounds like you almost had her wrapped around your-" Rachel started, but Richard cut her off.

"Please stop. Do you think I didn't want her?! I wanted her more than anything last night!" Richard said walking back into the bathroom. Rachel waited until he was undressed and in the shower before following him inside and sitting on the counter.

"Don't worry too much about it. One day she'll come to you, but this time not drunk and it will be even better," Rachel said.

"I hope so, I really miss being with her," Richard said and there was silence between them.

"Richard I'm gonna need you to watch over Kory when I leave to have the baby. Gar will still be going here, but he won't be staying in a dorm room next year. I won't be here at all next year. Please don't let her get into any trouble," Rachel asked, looking down at the rug on the floor.

"Don't worry Rae, I won't let anyone hurt her," Richard promised.

"Richard, do you love her," Rachel asked.

"Yeah Rae, I love Kory," Richard said, looking down at the shower floor.

"Thanks Richard, I'll see you tomorrow in class," Rachel said before leaving him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I wrote 8 chapters in 3 days!!! Awesome!! Hope everybody's enjoying the story so far! Please review!

Kattie


	9. Roof Top Friends

The next couple of days were extremely awkward. Kory stayed away from Richard, he stayed away from her. Rachel started to get moody and Gar was always at her side…even through all the cravings. Roy had moved to a different dorm room on the first floor so now Richard was alone. Even with Roy gone, Kory still wasn't able to walk by that room or go in it.

"Gar, I want french fries," Rachel wined.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Gar said before grabbing his keys and leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Kory asked Rachel as she brushed her hair.

"I'm actually really enjoying this. If I want anything, Gar has to go get it for me! the only thing I'm gonna hate is having to work off the baby fat. I'm gonna have to go for like 4 mile jogs for like a year or something," Rachel said.

"I think you're going a little over board. How about try jogging, dieting, lifting some weights, crunches. I can help you with all that next year. We can set up a little work out area in our dorm," Kory said, smiling at her.

"Kory, I'm not going to be here next year… neither is Gar," Rachel said.

"What? Why?" Kory asked, dropping her brush.

"Kory I'm having a baby, I can't just have it and leave it. I'm going to take the year off so I can take care of the baby. Gar will still be going here, but only for the classes, he won't be in a dorm," Rachel said.

"Rachel you can't leave me alone! This year was a pile of and that's with you around to keep my head on straight! What will happen next year?!" Kory cried.

"Richard will take care of you," Rachel said.

"Great! Now I have somebody that won't even pay any attention to me watching over me! I feel so better!" Kory yelled sarcastically, throwing her hands into the air.

"Kory, he said he loves you," Rachel said as Kory walked towards the door.

"He said that in high school too," she said bitterly.

"Korina! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him!" Rachel yelled before she could leave.

"I never said I didn't," Kory replied, looking her in the eyes. Rachel nodded before Kory left, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Got you those french fries," Gar said, walking into the dorm with a smile. He quickly saw Rachel's saddened face and his smile dropped.

"I gather she didn't take it well," he said and Rachel nodded. She began to sniffle and Gar sat down next to her, hugging her against his chest.

"Things will get better Rae," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"That's what I told her after what happened with Roy," Rachel said before she began to cry.

"This was supposed to be the best year," she whispered.

-----------------------

Kory sniffled and wiped her eyes, leaning up against the wall. She had been walking along the halls and somehow ended up on the roof. She didn't even know if she was supposed to be up there, but something told her she shouldn't. Her nose was runny from the cold air and her hair had become a complete mess from the strong winds. Kory was just glad there was nobody else was up there with her.

"You okay?" a man asked from her left. Kory quickly turned and had to look up to see the guys face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were here. I'll just be leaving now," she said, reaching for the door.

"No need to leave cutie, I don't mind you being here," he said, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

"What's your name?" Kory asked.

"Xavier, but some people call me X. What's your name cutie?" he asked, smirking down at her.

"Korina, but everyone calls me Kory," she said, holding out her hand. Xavier shook it and then asked,

"I'm gonna call you cutie, is that alright?" Kory blushed at his question, but nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"What are you doing all the way up here? Only bad people come up here," Xavier asked, looking over at the other smokers that Kory hadn't noticed.

"Well, you're up here and you're not a bad person," she said, smiling at him.

"Glad someone thinks so," he muttered under her breath, but Kory didn't seem to notice.

"I just needed to get away from it all. My first year here was not what I thought it would be," she said, sighing.

"You're a freshmen here?" Xavier asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, what year are you?" Kory asked.

"I'll be a junior next year," he said.

"So, what's so bad down there that you needed to get away from?" Xavier then asked.

"It's a long story," Kory said.

"Well, I finished all my classes so I got time," he said, sitting down on the ledge of the building. Kory followed him and sat down too.

"It all started on my first day, when Richard broke up with me," she started.

"Wait, you're the Kory and Richard?" Xavier asked, causing Kory to blush.

"I see good news travels fast," she said.

"I think everybody on campus knows about you two," he said.

"Then you probably already know that I almost had sex with him a couple of nights ago," Kory asked, her blush darkening.

"Actually, that's a new one, but don't worry, I'll make sure to pass it around so everybody else knows," Xavier said.

"Please don't! I was drunk and we were on the beach! Can you seriously blame me?" Kory asked and Xavier chuckled.

"I was only joking, but I have heard a lot about you two. I know about the Roy problem," he said.

"Oh, so you know he tried to rape me?" she asked.

"I was really hoping that'd just be rumors," he said.

"No that really did happen, but Richard was there to help me," Kory said.

"I also heard about the guy that tried to take a picture of you naked when you were getting ready for a party," Xavier said.

"Once again Richard was there to help me. Wait, does that mean you know Rachel's pregnant?" Kory asked.

"No I didn't now that either, but thanks for telling me," he said, smirking.

"Well now that I've told you that, I might as well tell you that Rachel is leaving to have her baby and Gar isn't going to stay in a dorm so they left Richard in charge of me," Kory said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's like they think I need a baby sitter! I'm not a little girl anymore," she then added.

"Don't worry, if Grayson fails to keep you safe, which I'm sure he will, I'll watch over you," Xavier said.

"Really? What dorm room are you in?" Kory asked.

"I'm actually in the process of moving into room 261," he said and Kory's eyes lit up.

"You'll be rooming with Richard!" she said, standing up from her seat.

"I was hoping those were just rumors too," Xavier mumbled.

"Come on Xavier! I'll go introduce you guys!" Kory said before grabbing his hand and running down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out with Roy and in with Xavier! But don't worry, Roy will come back later… if you look at that as a good thing. Please review!

Kattie

BTW, I have finished Not Enough and have began working on the sequel! All the documents are waiting to be read, but I need some more reviews! I know what you're thinking, all they ever want is reviews, but you guys say the story is great and I'd like some others to read it so I get some more opinions. So please, spread the word about my story! Thank you all so much! Kattie 


	10. Trust?

"Kory?" Richard asked as she came running towards him.

"Hey Richard! Look who I found!" Kory said, pulling Xavier into view.

"Who is he?" Richard asked.

"I heard Grayson had some charm. Guess that was a rumor too," Xavier said and Kory giggled.

"Richard, this is Xavier, he's your new room mate," she said, smiling at him.

"Xavier eh? Kory how'd you find him?" Richard asked, eyeing Xavier suspiciously. What really made his blood boil was that Xavier has his arm wrapped securely around Kory's waist.

"Never mind that. I just wanted you two to meet each other. Now come on Xavier, I want you to meet Rachel and Gar," Kory said before grabbing him by the arm,

"Grayson," Xavier said before following Kory down the hall. Kory opened her door and stepped inside with Xavier following. Rachel and Gar were nowhere insight, but instead there was a note on her pillow. Xavier sat down on with Kory on her bed while she read the note.

_'Rae had a craving for tea, Gar,'_ it said and Kory sighed.

"Where are you friends," Xavier asked.

"Rachel had a craving for tea, who knows when they'll get back," she said.

"Well that's fine. Just gives us more time to get to know each other. How bout I take you out for lunch, my treat?" Xavier offered and Kory's face lit up.

"I'll go get dressed," she said before grabbing some clothes out of a draw and running into the bathroom. A few minutes later Kory came out in light pink tang top and light blue jeans. Her hair was down and she was wearing white and pink converse.

"You're gonna want a jacket," Xavier said.

"All mine are dirty," she said, looking through the closet.

"No problem, you can wear mine," Xavier said, taking off his leather jacket and handing it to her. Kory took it with a smile before following Xavier out into the hall and towards the parking lot. On the way there, they ran into Richard.

"Where are you going with him Kory?" he asked.

"We're going out for lunch, don't worry I won't have anything to drink and I'll be sure to buckle up," Kory said.

"Actually, we'll be going by motorcycle," Xavier said and Kory's eyes lit up while Richard got madder.

"Have fun," he said through gritted teeth before continuing on his way.

"I plan to," Xavier said under his breath before wrapping his arm around Kory's waist and continuing their walk. When they reached the parking lot, Xavier guided Kory over to his black and red Ninja. (my daddy had one of those!) He tossed Kory a helmet and she put it on. After Xavier put on his helmet as well, he started the motorcycle and they drove off. Little did they know that once they were nearing out of sight, Richard started his car and drove after them.

Soon Xavier pulled up by a small burger place by the beach. He parked the motorcycle and helped Kory off. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted off the bike, she giggled as he did.

"That was so much fun Xavier. Thank you," Kory said, hugging him. Xavier smirked before leading her into the food place. Richard parked his car down the street from them and then walked in as well. Kory and Xavier had a table near a window and Richard got a table where there was a good 10 other tables in between them and he was facing Xavier.

"Wow, this food is really great," Kory said after taking a bite of her burger. They began to talk about something and Richard glared at them.

"Stupid Xavier," he growled. A waiter came by to ask what Richard wanted, but quickly backed away after seeing the look on his face. It wasn't until Xavier made direct eye contact with him that Richard began to think that maybe he'd been caught.

Richard quickly abandoned that thought though when Xavier looked away from him and gave his full attention to Kory. Richard took a sip of his water and eventually ordered some fries to quiet his growling stomach. Soon, Richard started to become really bored because Kory and Xavier had finished their meals, but continued talking.

"Check," Richard told the waiter minutes before Xavier asked for the check. Richard left a 20 to pay for the bill and then walked over into the bathroom so Xavier and Kory wouldn't see him as they left.

"I'm gonna use the restroom cutie, wait by the bike," Xavier said before Kory nodded and left. Xavier then walked into the bathroom, but Richard was nowhere to be see… at the moment.

"You can come out Grayson, it's just you and me in here," Xavier said before Richard came out of one of the stales, glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell Kory I was here?" Richard asked, not taking his eyes off the guy before him.

"I think I'll be asking the questions," Xavier said.

"Why are you following us?" he then asked.

"Can a guy not come out for a burger?" Richard asked, lying his ass off.

"Richard, drop the act. Why are you following us?" Xavier asked again.

"I don't trust you with Kory. I barely know you and after what she's been through I don't want to leave her alone with some guy she just met a couple of hours ago," Richard said and Xavier nodded.

"Understandable, but you can calm down. I'm not gonna pull some move like Roy and try to rape her and I'm not gonna get her drunk and make a move like you did," Xavier said.

"So, people have heard about us on the beach too?" Richard asked.

"No, Kory told me. She trusts me Richard, maybe you should too. I don't want her to have to chose between us because you don't trust me. So, why don't you go back to your dorm, find some girl to entertain you, and leave us alone," Xavier suggested before walking past Richard and towards the door.

"Xavier, are you going to tell her?" Richard asked.

"No, but if I find you following us again, I might hint to her and trust me, she'll be able to find you," Xavier threatened before leaving him.

"Should I follow them?" Richard asked himself, pacing around the bathroom.

"Well, I have nothing else to do, so I guess it's a yes," Richard said before leaving the burger place and getting into his car. Luckily for him, Xavier and Kory were still in sight so he wouldn't lose their trail.

Richard followed them to a movie theater where he sat in the very back so he could see every move they made. Throughout the beginning of the movie, they did nothing. Richard wasn't even paying attention to the movie, his only interest was Kory and Xavier. It was almost half way into the movie when Xavier looked back and glared at Richard. Xavier continued to have his head turn to the movie and look at Richard. After like 10 minutes of a stare down Kory finally noticed Xavier looking backwards.

"What are you looking at Xavier?" she asked, looking back as well. Richard was hoping she didn't see him before he ducked down into his seat, but seems luck was not on his side.

"Richard Grayson!" Kory yelled, standing up in her seat with Xavier by her side. Richard slowly stood up and everybody in the theater turned to look at them, most of them looking pissed for ruining their movie.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kory yelled, walking towards him.

"Could you please do this somewhere else?" a man sitting by the isle ask. Kory turned and glared at the man before continuing what she was doing.

"Hey Kory, Xavier," Richard said nervously, going out into the isle to meet them.

"Are you following us?" Kory asked, glaring at him. Xavier was next to her with his arms crossed casually and he was smirking. By now most of the people had given up watching the rest of the movie and decided the drama going on in the back was better then the movie so they watched them instead.

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes. I don't trust you with Xavier," Richard said, glaring at Xavier. Kory looked between the two men, but then looked back at Richard.

"You don't trust me?" she asked.

"Kory you've been through a lot in the past month or so and I thought that maybe you might not be thinking clearly and decide to got out with him," Richard said, hating this moment in time.

"Richard you are so unbelievably selfish! Rachel told me you loved me, but I didn't think you'd seriously take it that far as to follow me when I go out with any other guy then you?!" Kory yelled and everybody in the movie theater gasped.

"Kory I'm just watching over what's mine," Richard said, but wished he never had.

"I am not yours! And frankly, I don't think I ever will be. How could you Richard?" Kory asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Asshole!" somebody from the audience yelled at Richard.

"I'd like to see you try and survive one day in my shoes!" Richard yelled in reply.

"Come on Xavier, lets get out of here," Kory said taking her hands.

"Kory wait," Richard said, taking hold of her free hand. Kory jerked around and stared at him, tears running freely down her cheeks. The lights began to turn on and everybody stared at the sight. Kory continued to stare at Richard with Xavier still holding her other hand.

"I'm sorry," Richard said.

"So am I," Kory said before taking her hand from his and leaving with Xavier.

"Mommy, I don't want to grow up!" a girl cried from the lower seats. Richard soon left and returned to his dorm, wishing that today had never happened.

--

So, Xavier sharing a room with Richard, Rachel and Gar are leaving next year, and Kory is stuck between two guys. Guess what, it all gets better! Please review!

Kattie


	11. Only Reason

"Rachel I don't know what to do!" Kory said, flopping onto her bed. Rachel was sitting on her bed while Gar had fall asleep behind her.

"Kory you have to understand that Richard is overly protective," Rachel said and Kory shot her a look.

"But that gives him no right to follow you around when you're with other guys," she quickly added and Kory seemed to calm down.

"He said he didn't trust me with Xavier. Do you think he doesn't trust me after what happened on the beach?" Kory asked. It was then that Kory finally noticed Gar because a loud snore came from him.

"Are you trying to work him to death? Rachel you have to give him some time to rest too," she said, looking over at him.

"I'll give him a break over the weekend unless I truly need it," Rachel said and Kory nodded.

"Now back to by boy trouble," Kory then said.

"Like I was saying, he loves you Kory. Don't you think it hurts him to see you with another guy? He just wants what's best for you and he barely knows Xavier," Rachel said and Kory's eyes softened, but quickly filled with hurt and anger again.

"I loved him and he still went around with girls," she said.

"Kory, he's a guy. Can you seriously blame him?" Rachel asked.

"So because he's a guy, he gets to go out with a different girl every week and I can't even go out for some fun with a friend that's a guy?! How his that fair?! I have every right to blame him!" Kory yelled, standing back up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, standing up.

"To give Richard a piece of my mind!" Kory yelled before slamming the door and walking towards Richard's room. Rachel sighed before sitting back on her bed, waking Gar.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Nothing, just go back to bed," Rachel said. Gar shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes once again and soon falling asleep.

--

"Richard Grayson! Open this damn door!" Kory yelled, pounding on his door. She stopped hitting the door long enough for Richard to open the door.

"You've got some nerve to even answer this door after what you did to me!" Kory yelled.

"No point living in fear," Richard said dully.

"I want to know now why you followed me when I was with Xavier!" Kory yelled, glaring at him.

"I already told you, I don't trust Xavier with you," he said, leaning up against the wall.

"No, last time you said you didn't trust me with him!" Kory yelled. By now a small group had formed around them to see what the latest drama between them was.

"Well last time I was scared and wasn't thinking straight!" Richard yelled.

"Richard Grayson scared? Of what?" Kory asked.

"I was afraid you would hate me because I followed you and ruined your time. All I want is what's best for you Kory and I don't think Xavier is! I could smell the smoke off him! He probably drinks too!" Richard yelled and some people gasped.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge people!" Kory yelled.

"Well maybe you shouldn't jump in a guys lap after just meeting him!" Richard yelled back and the surrounding crowd gasped again.

"I did not!" she yelled back.

"How can you say that?! You were all over him! Giggling that cute giggle of yours! And he was calling you cutie! The only reason he's actually with you is because he wants to get in your pants! Just like you were with Roy! He only wanted to fuck you and that was proved by when he tried to rape you!" Richard yelled and some people started murmuring things to eachother.

"So are you saying the only reason anyone would want to be my friend was because they want to get close enough so they could sleep with me?! How can you be so low?! I have more then just looks!" Kory yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Moaning and giggling is one of your talents. But lets not forget how you are when your drunk! I would know since I've had first hand experience! At least I was able to control myself!" Richard yelled and some guy in the back cheered for him.

"Control yourself?! Control yourself my ass, which you were loving! Your hands were all over me! At the club and at the beach! You wanted me, you said so yourself!" Kory yelled and some people laughed.

"Did you ever think that maybe a girl in short dresses and tight pants turns a guy on?!" Richard yelled in reply, standing up straight so he had a few inches on Kory.

"I am proud of my body! Why hide it!" she yelled.

"I'm sure all the guys here are happy you don't!" Richard yelled in reply and cheers were heard from the crowd.

"Is that the only reason you decided to go out with me in the first place?! Because I looked good in a skirt?!" Kory yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"Maybe! That sure is hell the only thing likeable about you!" Richard yelled and everybody gasped, including Kory. Now tears were rolling down her cheeks as she took a step forward.

"You disgust me!" she yelled before slapping him across the face. There was a cheer from the female half of the group as Richard backed into the wall.

"I used to love you Richard, I still did until today! Now I wouldn't even spit in your direction," Kory hissed, venom dripping from every word. She then turned on her heel to leave, but stopped when Richard said,

"Gonna go cry to Xavier?" it was after he said that that Kory's anger took the best and she turned around, kicking him in the face as she did so. Richard fell to the floor, but quickly sat back up and stared at up at Kory.

"I don't need somebody to protect me! When Rachel and Gar are gone, you better pray you have somebody to protect you," she threatened and Richard chuckled.

"What are you going to do? You need protection Kory, you're still just a little girl," he said.

"Just stay out of my life Richard, you've already fucked it up enough," Kory said before leaving.

--

"How could he say that to me Gar?!" Kory sobbed into her pillow. Rachel was at the doctors' for a check up so Kory had called over Gar, knowing he would be able to comfort her.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Gar asked. Kory merely nodded before Gar was out the door. Kory decided it was best that she took a bath to calm her senses down. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tang top, Kory headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. After getting into the hot bath, Kory closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

--

Chapter 11 already! Wow, time really flies when your writing! Thanks for all the reviews!

Kattie


	12. Forgiving

Kory was woken from her sleep at the sound of her dorm room door being slammed open and somebody being shoved into the room.

"You are not leaving this room until she gets a damn apology! And if I hear any trouble, I will be on your ass in seconds!" Gar yelled before there was a grunt and the door slammed shut. Kory quickly got out to the bath and put her hair up into a lose bun. She wrapped a towel around her damp body and opened the door to find Richard lying on the ground. Kory quickly slammed the door on him, causing Richard to sit up and look around.

"What do you want Richard?" Kory asked bitterly as she entered her room dressed.

"Like I want to be here. Gar threw me in here after cutting me up," Richard said, wincing at the slightest movement.

"Good. You deserve it! Talking to me like I'm one of your whores," Kory said, sitting down on her bed.

"The only way you could be one of my whores is if I slept with you. Much to my regret I haven't yet," Richard said.

"And with the way your treating me you never will," Kory snapped.

"You're not the only girl out there. I could walk out into the hall and find somebody to keep me happy for the week," Richard said smugly.

"Exactly, that's all that matters. Who needs love when you can have a good fuck? Same thing right?" Kory asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," he said.

"No! When you're in love, you get butterflies at the sight of them, her heart soars when they say your name, and when they kiss you… you feel like everything will be alright," Kory said before sighing.

"Wow, sounds like you have first hand experience. Who was the lucky guy?" Richard asked, looking up at Kory.

"Richard, it was you. I fell in love when I met you in high school and I've been in love with you, but now I don't know what I feel for you. You hurt me Richard," Kory said, looking down at him.

"Kory, I don't want what I said to come between us," Richard said, trying to stand up. Kory watched as he struggled to get up and couldn't help but pity him.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up," she said, helping him up. Kory then led him to the bathroom where she let him take a shower. After he was cleaned up, Kory helped him onto her bed.

"Richard, what happened to us?" she asked, playing with the tips of his hair.

"Shit, shit happened to us," he said, causing Kory to giggle. Richard smiled at her giggle, the sweat sound of her laughter.

"What are you smiling at?" Kory asked.

"I made you laugh, it's probably the best thing I've done for you all year," Richard said.

"Richard, I can't stay mad at you and us being friends isn't really working out," Kory said, slightly leaning closer.

"Then maybe we should be something more," Richard said, leaning closer.

"You won't cheat on me because I'm not ready yet?" Kory asked, leaning closer so they were almost nose to nose.

"I'd wait for you," Richard said before lightly kissing her. Kory shifted her position so she was now straddling him across his chest and hunching over to kiss him. Her hands played with his messy hair while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Richard began to place kisses down Kory's neck, but she stopped him.

"Richard please stop," Kory said and he did.

"This is gonna be hard to get used to," Richard said and Kory giggled before kissing him.

"But you will, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I will," he said before lifting Kory off him so she was lying next to him instead.

"Richard, I never stopped loving you," Kory whispered into his ear. Richard smirked before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing here Gar?" Rachel asked, walking up to him.

"How about you sleep in my room tonight?" Gar asked, leading her away from her dorm.

"But why?" Rachel asked, looking back at her room.

"I'll get you some chocolate tomorrow," Gar offered and Rachel nodded, forgetting her dorm.

--

I know it was a short chapter, but they finally got back together!! squeals with joy Please review!

Kattie


	13. Silence Says It All

The next morning, Kory woke up to find Richard gone, but instead his sweat shirt was there. Kory looked through the pocket and found a note along with a bottle of his cologne.

'_A spray every other day should do it'_ the note read and Kory smiled before pressing the sweat shirt up to her face so she could smell it. Inhaling deeply, Kory smiled and hugged it close to her chest.

Kory quickly redid her hair before pulling the sweatshirt on over her tang top and slipping on her flip flops. She then ran out into the hall and towards Richard's dorm. When she reached it, Kory knocked and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey Rich- oh, Xavier," she said, looking up into Xavier's dark brown eyes instead of Richard's clear blue ones.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the side of the door.

"Looking for Richard. Have you seen him?" Kory asked, looking behind Xavier and into the empty room.

"Yeah, he came back and got dressed before heading out," he said.

"Oh, well tell him I came by," Kory said before slowly walking away, her face saddened. When Kory returned to her dorm, she was happily surprised to find a single red rose lying on her bed. Kory went over and picked it up, a note attached to it. The note read,

'_Look behind you.' _Kory did as the note said and turned to face Richard, a smirk on his face. Kory smiled before hugging him and he hugged her back.

"The rose is beautiful Richard, but why the sudden gift?" Kory asked, picking up the rose and twirling it in her fingers.

"I screwed up last time, hopefully this time will be different," Richard said and Kory lightly kissed him.

"Walk me to class?" she asked, setting the rose back on her bed and walking over to her clothes.

"Of course," he said, sitting down on her bed while she went to get ready.

"No shower?" Richard asked as Kory walked over to him in a jean skirt and light purple t-shirt.

"I'll take one during my break. All my first teachers are assholes anyway," she said with a giggle before taking Richard's hand and walking out into the hall. As they walked by, hand in hand, many people stared in shock because most of them heard about the fight the pervious night.

"How'd they end up getting together?" a girl mumbled to her friend, but her friend only shrugged her shoulders.

"How'd you two end up together?" a guy asked, but the couple only ignored them.

"Sounds like everybody knows about last night," Kory said.

"Let them think what they want, we know the truth," Richard said.

"You did good Gar," Rachel told him before running over to Kory and hugging her.

"I'm so happy you guys are together again! Now we don't have to put up with your bickering!" Rachel said, releasing Kory and hugging Richard.

"What did Gar do good at?" Richard asked, looking over at said man.

"Well, it was my plan to get you two back together and I didn't have any help from Rachel! Well I didn't plan on you following her and getting into a huge fight, but it was my plan to throw you into her room eventually," Gar explained.

"So you lucked out?" Kory asked.

"No! My plan worked!" he cried and she hugged him.

"Don't get too worked up about it," Kory told him before returning to Richard's side.

"Thanks man, I didn't know how'd I get her back after fucking up that bad," Richard said .

"Just watching over my little sister," Gar said before messing up Kory's hair.

"Garfield!" she shouted, trying to fix her hair. Kory just eventually gave up on fixing it and left it down.

"We should probably get to class," Rachel said and they all agreed.

"I give up on trying to follow those two, their too confusing," a girl, probably some kind of fan of the two, said, sighing before walking off in the opposite direction.

**After Class:**

"I'm gonna go clean up," Kory said before heading off to her dorm, leaving Richard by his.

"Grayson," Xavier said as Richard entered the dorm.

"Xavier," he replied sitting down on his bed.

"I heard Kory took you back, even after everything you did to her," Xavier said.

"So, what's it to you?" Richard asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You don't deserve her," Xavier said and Richard couldn't help but laugh.

"And what, you think you do?" he asked, lightly chuckling.

"I haven't done a single bad thing to her. Why not?" Xavier said and Richard looked at him.

"I think that's Kory's decision and she chose me," Richard said, standing up.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Xavier mumbled, but Richard heard.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but before he could get an answer Kory opened the door.

"Hey Richard, you ready to go? Oh, hey Xavier," she said, smiling at both of them. Neither of the men moved, but glared at each other.

"Well, we'll see you later Xavier," Kory said before grabbing Richard by the arm and dragging him out.

"What was that all about?" Kory asked once they were nearing his car.

"Nothing," Richard lied before there was silence between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! 13 chapters!! Wow! I never thought this story would make it that far! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Kattie


	14. Kill Two Birds With One Stone

"Rachel, have you noticed anything odd about Richard lately?" Kory asked, putting down her pencil and looking up at her friend.

"No, I haven't been around him a lot," Rachel said, placing down her book and looking over at Kory.

"He seems distracted and worried about something, but whenever I ask him, he says it's nothing. Do you think he's cheating on me again?" Kory asked, her voice weak with fear.

"Kory, you've only been back together with him for like a week! He wouldn't cheat on you that quickly. It's probably just stress from all the work we've been receiving," Rachel said, putting Kory at some ease.

"You're probably right, but I just can't help feeling-" 

"That he is not cheating on you! If you really want to know, just ask," Rachel interrupted.

"But I did, and he said it was nothing!" Kory cried.

"You worry too much Kory," Rachel said before ending the discussion.

"Rachel?" Kory asked a few minutes later

"If it's about Richard, I don't want to hear it," she quickly said.

"No, I wanted to know how you were doing," Kory said and Rachel blushed.

"Oh, I'm doing good. The baby just kicks every once in a while," she said, looking down at the slight bulge in her stomach.

"Are you sad you won't be here next year?" Kory asked.

"I know Richard will look after you. I'm just a little worried right now," Rachel said.

"About what?" Kory asked.

"I still have to tell my parents about this," she said quietly.

"You haven't told them yet?! You're almost four months pregnant and you have yet to tell your fucking parents?!" Kory cried, sitting up from her bed.

"I don't know if Gar told his parents yet either, but his parents are a lot more understanding. I don't know how my dad will react to this," Rachel said and Kory quickly remembered the relationship Rachel and her father shared.

"Well, he must still care for you someway. I don't think he'd do anything that would hurt the baby if that's what you mean. But your mother should be happy! I remember her saying something about loving you when you were a baby," Kory said, cheering up her friend.

"Thanks Kory. I'll tell them this weekend," Rachel said.

"So you're gonna tell them tomorrow?" Kory asked and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"It's Friday?! I meant next weekend!" Rachel quickly said, but Kory only shook her finger.

"Nah, ah, ah. You're going tomorrow to tell them and Gar will be going with you," she said before adding,

"You should probably go tell him so he has some time to prepare and write a will," with a giggle. Rachel glared at her friend before standing from her bed and leaving for his dorm.

"Garfield," she said, knocking on his dorm.

"Aw man, you said my full name," Gar said, opening his door. Rachel gave him a weak smile before entering his dorm.

"Gar, you haven't told your parents yet… have you?" she asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" he cried, grabbing his hair.

"Well, we're visiting mine tomorrow. If you want we could call your parents over for dinner at my parents place," Rachel offered.

"Kill two birds with one stone," Gar asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, that way I'll still have some positive outlook before my dad goes crazy," she said and Gar chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah… your dad," he said, breath quickening.

"Don't worry, Kory said he wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby and by hurting you I'd get stressed out and something could happen to the baby. You should be safe, but just in case, Kory said you might want to write a will," Rachel said.

"Well tell her that's not nice! Maybe your dad has changed. Maybe there's still some hope for me," Gar said, smiling at her.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Rachel said, laughing as he glared at her.

--------------------

"Rachel! Gar! It's so great to see you again! Come on in," Ariel said, ushering them into the house. Rachel gave her mother a hug before Gar could.

"When are your parents arriving?" Ariel asked, looking out the window.

"Um, they said some time around 6," Gar said before glancing at the clock. 15 minutes alone with Rachel's parents.

"Well, you two can just sit in the living room with Trigon while I set the table," she said, smiling at them sweetly.

_"Probably a pity smile,"_ Gar thought to himself before leaving with Rachel.

"What should I call your father by?" Gar asked Rachel before she opened the door to the living room.

"Sir or Mr. Roth, but probably Sir," she whispered to him before opening the door. Trigon was sitting on the couch, staring at the door with a cigar in his mouth.

"Father," Rachel said, shaking his hand before sitting by the couch.

"Sir," Gar said, holding out his hand for Trigon to shake, but nothing happened. Trigon just glared between Gar and his hand before puffing a cloud of smoke into Gar's face. Gar blew it away before nodding at him and taking a seat next to Rachel.

"That went well," she whispered into his ear before the room fell into a thick silence. The silence was broken, much to Gar relief, when there was a knock on the front door.

"Come on," Rachel said and Gar followed her out of the living room.

"Garfield!" his mother cried, rushing forward and hugging him. She then pulled away and kissed his cheeks while Gar blushed like a mad man.

"Mother," he mumbled and she quickly pulled away, smiling nervously.

"Rachel, how are you sweetie?" she asked, hugging Rachel.

"I'm good, some things have just changed," she said, hugging in return.

"Where's dad?" Gar asked, looking around for his father.

"He's still in work, but will be here shortly. He said to start without him," she said, smiling at them.

"Clare, if you'll follow me to the living room," Ariel said, heading towards the other room. Rachel and Gar followed them in silence before taking their previous seats on the couch.

"Trigon," Clare said, smiling at him. He nodded before she took her seat.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Ariel said, entering the living room and sitting down next to Trigon. Once again, silence fell upon the room and everybody looked over at Trigon, waiting for him to do something. Even Clare new that when in his presence, she must remain silent unless others speak. The Roth Household had very strict rules which Trigon did not like to be broken.

"Dinner should be ready. Please everyone, follow me to the dinning hall," Ariel said, standing along with Trigon. Everyone waited until Trigon had left before following and they waited until he was seated at the head of the table before sitting.

"It smells wonderful Ariel," Clare said, smiling. Ariel smiled in thanks before setting the food in the center of the table. Once again, everyone waited until Trigon had filled his plate to his content before taking food themselves.

"So, Rachel, Garfield, why did you wish for this dinner?" Trigon asked, finally speaking.

"Well, we have some news," Gar started before looking over at Rachel.

"What is it?" Clare asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Well," Rachel started, but paused. During that slight pause, Gar's father came rushing into the dinning hall.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, sitting down next to Clare after nodding at Trigon.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking at everybody who was staring at Rachel and Gar.

"Actually yes, Rachel was about to tell us something. Please continue," Trigon said, smirking.

"Well…I'm pregnant," Rachel said and Gar's father began to choke on his spoon.

"I see, Garfield, come with me," Trigon said. It wasn't a question, but an order and Gar began to stand up, but Rachel held onto his hand.

"Father," she said, staring at his blank face.

"Rachel," he growled and she quickly let Gar go, much to Gar's surprise. He gave Rachel one last pleading look before following Trigon to another room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like totally forgot about their parents until this chapter, so I just had to add them in! Hope you liked it! Please review!

Kattie


	15. Truce

"Is it true Rachel?" Ariel asked once Trigon and Gar were gone.

"Yes," Rachel said, her voice shaking.

"Well that's wonderful!" Clare exclaimed, but quickly returned her attention to her choking husband.

"Oh calm down George, you big baby," she said before wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him towards herself, sending the spoon flying across the table.

"Did you just find out?" Ariel asked, standing from her seat.

"I'm almost 4 months," Rachel explained and Clare giggled.

"Well that explains the slight lump in your tummy! I thought you were gaining weight!" she said, leaving George's side and going over to Rachel.

"So when are you two getting married?" Clare asked, taking Gar's empty seat.

"Married?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well of course, you can't have a baby and not get married!" Clare said.

"Actually you can, but it's better to be married," Ariel said, standing behind Rachel's chair.

"I guess we never really though of that. Probably after I have the baby or during summer," Rachel said.

"I vote for a summer wedding! The flowers will be beautiful!" Clare said, holding her hands together.

"A winter wedding would be better. Fresh snow and the moon light would be very romantic. And if you do it by that lake a few hours away, oh you would look beautiful in a simple white dress!" Ariel said and Clare frowned.

"I say a summer wedding," Clare said.

"Well, I say a winter one," Ariel said and they began fighting over what type of wedding it would be.

_"I hope Gar's having an easier time,"_ Rachel thought to herself.

-------------------------

"Sit," Trigon ordered and Gar did as told. Trigon sat behind his desk, glaring at Gar.

"Umm," Gar said, unsure what else to say.

"Silence," Trigon ordered and Gar quickly silenced himself.

"My daughter is pregnant with your child?" Trigon asked.

"Yes sir," Gar replied.

"Will you be able to provide for my daughter and your baby?" Trigon asked.

"Right now I'm an assistant veterinarian and I'll soon be promoted," Gar said.

"I heard they pay well," Trigon said, looking slightly pleased.

"Umm yeah," Gar said.

"Do you plan to get another job as a business man?" Trigon then asked.

"No, my work is with animals. I understand them very well, I'm asked for by people, even though I'm just an assistant," Gar said.

"Well, that is not enough for my daughter," Trigon said.

"Are you saying I'm not enough for Rachel?" Gar asked.

"Yes Garfield, you are not enough for my daughter. She deserves more than you which is why after the baby you will break up with her. No need to worry about child support, I'm all the money she needs. This ring on my pinky is probably worth more than you have in the bank… if you even have a bank account," Trigon said, smirking at him. Gar stood up from his seat and slammed his fists onto the desk.

"I've heard from Rachel what you've done to her! Do you think she's forgotten? She isn't going to want you, a person she _fears_, to control her life. I love Rachel and I'm going to stay with her whether you like it or not! I will be there when that baby is born and I will be there when that baby starts school! I don't care if you don't want me to be with Rachel, but that is her decision and she has chosen me," Gar said and Trigon looked up at him, a smirk lingering on his face.

"You may return to my daughter now," he said, standing from his seat.

"Seriously? That's all?" Gar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Trigon threatened.

"Thank you Sir," Gar said before heading for the door.

"Take care of my daughter, or you will answer to me," Trigon said, sitting back down in his chair.

"I will," Gar said before leaving the office.

"Gar!" Rachel cried, running up to him and hugging him.

"I think he likes me," Gar said, hugging her.

"What? He doesn't like anybody!" Ariel said, walking up to them.

"Never mind that, how was your time?" Gar asked and Rachel laughed.

"Summer or winter?" she asked and Gar looked at her.

"What?" he asked, but before Rachel could tell him, Gar's father came up from behind him.

"Son, a word?" he asked and Gar nodded before leaving for the living room.

"Dad," Gar started, but stopped when he saw the look on his fathers face.

"Are you ready for this?" George asked.

"No, I'm not ready for this and neither is Rachel, but we're going to try for the best. I'll still be going to college, but won't stay at a dorm. I've been looking at places and we'll probably buy one before the baby is born. Rachel will stay home with the baby while I go to school and work," Gar said and his father frowned.

"I'll pay for the house," he said.

"Dad you don't need to," Gar said, but George shook his head.

"My mother had me when she was still in college. Dad left her and we were living in a crappy apartment. I don't want you and Rachel to have to go through what I did. I'll pay for the house," he said and Gar hugged him.

"In that case, I was thinking a big three story house with a pool!" Gar said after pulling away from his father's embrace.

"How many children do you plan on having?" George asked.

"One or two," Gar said and George chuckled.

"How about a one story house with a pool?" he asked, walking towards the door with Gar by his side.

"That works too, but it has to be close to home so we have someone to watch the baby when we're in the heat," Gar said, smirking.

"Oh yeah! Talk about ruining the moment with a baby crying!" his father said and they both started to laugh.

-------------------------------

"Wow, that went surprising well," Rachel said as Gar walked her back to her dorm. They opened the door to Rachel dorm to find Kory fast asleep.

"Do you think we'd wake her up?" Gar asked.

"You sneeze and you'll wake her," Rachel whispered before they left her dorm and headed back to Gar's dorm, Rachel giggling as they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry there wasn't any Kory and Richard stuff in this chapter, but I wanted a slight break from them so I could rest a little. Yesterday I was achy and tried and it was horrible!! But today I feel much better. Please review!

Kattie


	16. Too Far

"Come on Richard, we're gonna be late for class!" Kory cried, taking him by the hand and running down the nearly empty hall ways.

"I need my jacket," Richard said as they ran past his dorm.

"It's hot! You do not need your jacket," Kory told him before continuing to run to class. Luckily for them, they made it minutes before the bell rang and they were late. It was now only a month before school ended and everyone seemed to be in a better mood… except Richard and Kory.

Richard continued to be distant and always looking out for something. Kory continued to suspect he was cheating on her. Richard still hadn't told her why he was acting odd and they seemed to be slowly drifting apart. Kory also seemed to be sighing a lot more.

"Rachel, I'm supposed to be happy now that I'm back with Richard, but I'm not. I feel as if we're getting further apart and nothing more," Kory said sitting on her bed. It was during their lunch break and the girls had returned to their dorm room

"Kory, if it doesn't feel right being with Richard then you need to break up. As much as it may kill you to, it would've been the right thing to do," Rachel said and Kory sighed.

"I guess I have to then, but how? I don't want to make a big scene out of it like everything else between us is," Kory said before standing from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I might as well do it now," Kory explained before heading to Richard's dorm.

"Richard?" she asked, knocking on the door.

"Hey cutie," Xavier said, walking up from behind her.

"Oh hey Xavier," Kory said before Richard opened the door.

"Kory?" Richard asked and she twirled around to face him.

"Hey Richard," she said, weakly smiling at him. She then turned back to Xavier and looked at him. He seemed to get the picture and turned away from the room before walking off.

"Can we talk inside, people are starting to stare?" Kory asked, looking at the small group that formed around them.

"Sure," Richard said before moving out of the way for her to come out. Kory then followed him inside before they shut the door. Believe it or not, the small group stayed there… watching the door. A few minutes later, Kory stepped out of the dorm and headed back to her room. Almost a minute later, Richard stepped out of his dorm and went in the opposite direction, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the floor.

"No!" a girl cried before breaking out into tears. All the others looked over at her and she finally said,

"They broke up!" the others gasped before walking away. The excitement between the two had ended for now and they had to go spread the word.

"Well, I did it and he seemed really hurt," Kory said, sitting back down by Rachel who was eating chocolate.

"Chocolate?" she asked, holding the box in her direction.

"Thanks," Kory said before taking a piece and placing it in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

"Chocolate is a really big craving now," Rachel said, continuing to eat more. She was around 6 1/2 months pregnant now and the baby was due sometime in August.

"If you keep eating all that chocolate it will just be harder to work it off," Kory said and Rachel threw a piece at her.

"You're ruining my moment!" she then complained and Kory laughed.

"Thanks again Rachel," she said, standing up.

"For what? I was serious," Rachel said and Kory laughed again before leaving. During her walk, a few people gave her sad looks and Kory gathered the news was heard everywhere now. Kory soon reached the roof and she sat on the edge, looking out at the city.

"Hey Xavier," she asked.

"How'd you know I was there?" Xavier asked, sitting next to her.

"I heard the door," Kory said, not looking over at him.

"How you holding up?" Xavier asked before Kory collapsed into his arms crying.

"I gather that means not well," Xavier said before hugging Kory.

"I thought it would finally get better after we got together, but I was horribly wrong. Everything just got worse, so I had to break up with him," she said, pulling away from Xavier and wiping her eyes.

"Sorry about that Xavier. I just needed to be held by someone. I guess it's a habit now since I'd always cry on my father's shoulder when something went wrong," Kory said, a faint smile on her face.

"I'm always here for you cutie," Xavier said and Kory's smile grew wider.

"Thanks Xavier, you really are a good friend," Kory said.

"Almost everybody knows you two broke up. They live to hear about you guys. Talk of the school and if you say drama, they say Kory and Richard," Xavier said and Kory sighed.

"I'd rather be known by nobody than have this life," she said, looking out at the city once again.

"Hopefully a good get away from school during summer will be good for you," Xavier said.

"I sure hope so," Kory said before leaning her head against Xavier's shoulder.

_"Oh my gosh! I knew that if I followed her I'd find something good! I have to go tell the others!"_ a girl thought before closing the door and running down the stairs and into the hall ways.

"Kory is with Xavier now!" she yelled and people quickly began to spread the false news.

"Thanks for staying with me Xavier," Kory said, sighing as she watched the sun set.

"Like I said, I'm always here for you Kory," Xavier said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_"Perfect fit,"_ he thought to himself, a smirk on his lips.

--------------------

"Kory and Xavier are together now!" a girl cried, running down the halls. She was about to turn when Richard grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"Where did you hear that?" he growled, staring at her.

"Some girl came running down from the roof and yelled it," she said before Richard let her go and went running towards the roof.

_"You've gone too far now Kory."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffy!! Sorry to people who wanted Kory and Richard to become the cutest couple ever, but that's not gonna work for my story. Please review!

Kattie


	17. Don't Fight on Roof Tops

Richard slammed open the roof door and Xavier and Kory jumped. Kory quickly turned around and looked at Richard, her body shaking.

"I heard you're together with Xavier now," Richard hissed, glaring at the two. Xavier chuckled and walked towards Richard who's fists were clenched.

"Richard, you and me both know I want to be with cutie, but I wouldn't go so low as to ask her out right after you broke up with her," Xavier said.

"By the way cutie, when you're finally over him, my offer is always open," he then added, looking over at her.

"Richard, I'm not going out with Xavier. I just broke up with you! I'm not that kind of person," Kory said.

"Yeah, she's not gonna pull a stunt like you did. Going out with people right after breaking up," Xavier said and both Richard and Kory glared at him.

"Not really helping Xavier. Richard can get kind of touchy when it comes to break ups… and me. It's probably best that I just talk to him," Kory said and Xavier nodded before stepping back.

"Some girl said she saw you two up here and that now you're a couple," Richard said.

"What did she say she saw us doing? If it was kissing, then she's lying," Kory said.

"How do I know you're not the one lying?" Richard asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you Richard! I came up here to get away from all the drama and Xavier was up here too! I told him about us and he was there for me! Nothing more!" Kory cried.

"I don't believe you!" Richard snapped.

"Why don't you believe me?! What have I ever done to show that you shouldn't trust me?! I've always been truthful when I came to telling you something! When I said it hurt me to break up with you, I meant it!" Kory yelled.

_Flashback:_

_"Richard, I need to talk to you about something… and it's about us," Kory said, sitting down on a near by chair while Richard sat down on his bed._

_"Continue," he said and Kory did._

_"Richard, I have to break up with you," she said, and Richard stiffened._

_"You don't have to," he said._

_"But I want to," Kory said and Richard's eyes stared at the ground._

_"Richard it hurts me to do this, but this relationship just isn't strong. I feel like we're drifting further apart instead of getting closer," Kory said, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall._

_"I truly am sorry Richard, but it's for the better," she added before standing up and leaving him._

_End Flashback:_

"Kory, did you break up with me so you could be with Xavier?" Richard asked.

"I already told you! We weren't working out and it wasn't strong! Xavier had nothing to do with it!" Kory yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

"I was never good enough for you, was I Kory?" Richard asked.

"I never said that Richard!" Kory yelled, staring at him.

"Are you going for the bad guys now? Something more dangerous and thrilling?" he asked.

"Richard, being with you is dangerous enough! I would never know if you were cheating on me unless someone told me or I found out somehow. Besides that, all you ever think about is sex! I'm still not giving that up, so that could be dangerous for me seeing how your will power is so weak!" Kory yelled, starting to get angry.

"My mind is on more than just that!" Richard yelled.

"Oh yeah, my mistake. You're also thinking about how to ruin my life next!" Kory snapped.

"Damn!" Xavier yelled and they both looked over at him quickly before returning their gaze to each other.

_"This is getting good," _a girl though to herself. She then ran downstairs and yelled,

"Richard and Kory are fighting on the roof!" before running back up to the roof with others following her.

"What'd I miss?" a girl asked the one that brought her up there.

"Their fighting about Kory being with Xavier," she said before they all turned silent and watched the couple with Xavier standing off to the side, looking at the group oddly.

"Kory if I wanted to ruin your life, I would!" Richard yelled and some people gasped.

"What would you do, go sleep with another girl? See if I care! You could have sex right now in front of me! See if I fucking care!" Kory yelled and some girls giggled, looking over at Richard.

"Anybody have something to drink?" Richard then asked and a few beer bottles were raised into the air.

"Well keep it away from Kory! She might get drunk, take off her clothes, and jump on you!" Richard yelled and cheer came from the crowd.

"That was a one time thing and you should be lucky! Just like that guy that almost took a picture of me naked, but you stopped him! Admit it Richard, you care about me!" Kory yelled.

"Yeah! That asshole punched me in the face and she told me to take the picture!" the guy that was gonna take the picture yelled from the crowd.

"Kory the only thing I have for you is lust," Richard said.

"Is that why you sleep with a bunch of girls? Hoping that will feed your lust instead?" Kory asked, crossing her arms.

"Pathetic," Xavier said and Richard glared at him.

"You got something to say?" Richard asked, stepping towards him.

"Yeah! Leave Kory alone! You've already done enough to her!" Xavier yelled.

"Stay out of this or else," Richard threatened.

"Or what?" Xavier yelled before Richard punched him in the face. Because Richard punched Xavier, the crowd gasped and Xavier went flying over the edge of the building and everybody screamed.

"XAVIER!!" Kory screamed, leaning over just in time to see him fall into a tree.

"Kory I-" Richard started, but Kory punched him.

"You bastard!" she yelled before running past him and down the stairs. Everybody else followed her, leaving Richard on the roof. He looked down at the tree and cringed when he saw the small puddle of blood that formed beneath the tree.

"What have I done?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not Xavier!!!! I'm just gonna tell you now that the school year for them will end in like the next two chapters. Please review! And, thank you to everybody that reviewed the last chapter! I was bummed because I was only getting like 4 reviews for the last couple of chapters, but for chapter 16 I got 7 reviews! So thank you!!!

Kattie


	18. Not All Bad

"Xavier!" Kory yelled again, running out onto the sidewalk. By now a small group had formed around the tree and someone was on their phone calling for an ambulance.

"Get out of my way!" Kory yelled, shoving people out of the way. As she ran up to the tree, Kory nearly slipped on the puddle of blood on the ground. She quickly tried to climb up the tree but the nearest branch was too far away.

"Help me!" Kory yelled, tears running down her cheeks. Some guy from her school came running up from the crowd and let Kory climb on to his shoulders. Kory didn't care that the guy could see up her skirt, all that mattered now was getting to Xavier.

"Xavier," Kory said, climbing her way to him. Another guy had followed her up and he was now waiting behind her.

"Get him down safely!" Kory ordered the guy behind her. She put one of Xavier's limp arms around her shoulders and slowly lifted him up, amazed at her strength. Kory then went to pass him back to the guy, but as she moved, the branch she was standing on broke and Kory fell to the sidewalk, subsuming into unconsciousness. Luckily, the guy was able to get a hold on Xavier before the branch broke so he was able to get him down safely.

------------------

"Kory please wake up," a voice pleaded as Kory slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Xavier," she whispered and there was a cry for joy as Kory slowly opened her eyes to find Rachel crying next to her.

"Kory!" Rachel cried before hugging her. Kory remained still, not sure what was going on.

"Where's Xavier?" Kory asked once Rachel had pulled away, but got no answers… just a sad look.

"Where's Xavier?!" Kory yelled and Rachel jumped, surprised by her out burst.

"Room 118," she said in a soft voice before Kory stood up and ran towards the door. Her bare feet hurt from the cold of the floor as Kory ran down the empty halls and her head felt as if it was swirling around and light.

Kory soon reached room 118 to find Xavier lying on a bed. His shirt was gone, but instead there were bandages that wrapped around his mid section and chest. He was hooked up to a breathing machine along with needles in his arms attached to other things. His breathing was slow and faint and just seeing this made Kory break out into tears. She fell to her knees crying into her hands.

When Kory was finally able to control her sobbing, she looked down at her hands that were red with blood. Her whole body began to shake as Kory looked down at her shirt to find it blood soaked along with her skirt. Just seeing this made Kory want to throw up. She was covered in blood… Xavier's blood. Without caring if anyone saw her, Kory threw off her top and threw it as far as she could. She then took off her skirt and threw it as well leaving her in only her bra and panties, curled up into a ball, on the freezing floor.

"Kory," Rachel said, walking up to her with a towel at hand. She wrapped it around Kory and then slowly helped her to her feet before helping her back to her room.

"Will he be okay?" Kory asked once she was back in her bed.

"He's in a coma and the doctors don't know when he'll wake up," Rachel said and Kory balled up her fists so her knuckles were now white.

"Where's Richard?" she growled.

"Kory, it was an accident. He never would have wanted this to happen," Rachel said.

"Where is Richard?" Kory asked again.

"Back in his dorm room," Rachel said, but stopped Kory before she could get out of her bed.

"Kory you need to rest. You almost had to have stitches," Rachel said, lying her back down in her bed.

"What about you? You need to relax too," Kory said and Rachel smiled.

"I'll leave once you get some rest," she then said before Kory closed her eyes before falling asleep.

----------------------------

"Is Kory there?" Richard asked, trying to look into the dorm. It had been a couple weeks since then and now Kory was out of the hospital, but Xavier was still in a coma.

"Yes I am, but I'm not going to talk to you," Kory said, walking up to the door and slamming it in his face. That was the only time Kory talked to Richard at all now, before she slammed the door in his face. She even got her classes changed so she wouldn't share any with him.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Richard asked, but got no reply. Instead, Kory decided to play some music and he soon gave up and left.

"I'll be back," Kory told Rachel who only nodded before she left.

Kory made sure Richard was nowhere in sight before making her way down the hall in the opposite direction of Xavier's and Richard's dorm. As she walked, Kory could feel people staring at her and she looked up to see saddened faces as she walked back. Everybody in school knew about what happened to Xavier and Kory and the students seemed to almost fall into a state of depression.

"Johnny?" Kory asked, knocking on a door. It was a few minutes before a guy with black hair opened the door and smirked down at her.

"Well, you're a new one. What can I do for you?" he asked, leaning up against the door.

"I'm Kory," she said and his face softened and his smirk vanished.

"Oh, hey Kory," Johnny said.

"I heard Xavier comes by here a lot and you're a friend of his?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, come on in," he said before Kory followed him into the dorm. The room was dark, but not just in colors. Not a light was on, and only a small amount of light came in from the closed blinds. The furniture was mainly black and red and it wasn't really clean. Kory looked around and found no chairs so she decided to sit down on the end of a bed that wasn't occupied by a naked girl.

"You're on my bed, I hope you're ready to pay the cost," a guy whispered into Kory's ear and she jumped to her feet and bumped into Johnny.

"Leave her alone Fang, she's here about Xavier," Johnny said and the one named Fang sat down on his bed, lighting a cigarette. Kory decided it was best to stand by the door and she kept her gaze on the floor.

"So, why are you here?" Fang asked.

"I need help," she said, looking up from the floor and meeting Fangs glassy eyes.

"With what?" he asked, looking her over.

"I wanted to get some clothes for Xavier when he wakes up," Kory said and Johnny laughed.

"Well, this isn't his dorm," he said.

"I know, I need one of you guys to get his clothes," she said and now it was Fang's turn to laugh.

"What makes you think we'd help you? That is unless you're willing to give us something in return," he said, standing up.

"I can't get it myself, he's sharing a dorm with Richard," Kory said and the room fell silent.

"If you won't then I will… I just," she said and tears began to form in her eyes.

"We'll get the clothes," Johnny said and Fang looked over at him.

"We will?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to give him a piece of my mind," Johnny said and Fang smirked.

"Okay, walk us there," Fang then ordered, walking past Kory and opening the door.

"Okay, but I won't get close," Kory said before guiding them down the hall and towards the dorm. When she reached the corner of a hall, Kory stopped.

"His room is 261 and please get clean clothes," she said. Fang and Johnny nodded before walking off. A few minutes later, they were at Richard's door and knocking. When Richard finally opened the door, Fang threw him out into the hall way before both him and Johnny went into the dorm, locking him out. Richard began to slam his fists on his doors, but soon gave up and looked down the hall way in Kory's direction.

"Kory!" he yelled, but before he could run towards her, Fang and Johnny came back into the hall and threw Richard back into his dorm before walking towards Kory.

"Here you go," Johnny said, handing her the folder clothes. Kory took them and pressed them to her chest.

"Thank you," she said.

"Could you guys do one last thing for me?" Kory asked and they looked at her.

"It will cost you," Johnny said and Fang smirked.

"I'll pay you both $20, all I want is to be walked past his dorm so he can't talk to me. If you don't want to, then I'll just take the other way, but I really want to be able to see Xavier before it gets too late," Kory said.

"$20 each," Fang reminded her before they began to walk towards Richard's room. When they began to get near it, Kory got as far away from the dorm as she could in fear that Richard would come out at any minute and pull her in, but luckily he never came out.

"Thank you," Kory said, handing them each the money. Johnny and Fang nodded at her before walking off and leaving her. Kory continued to walk to her car alone and soon reached it. She then began to drive off to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The good side of Fang and Johnny. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Please review! **Special Thanks to**_ SerenitySakuraKagome17_** for being the 100****th**** reviewer!!! The reviews are great people!! Please keep them coming! **

**Another important announcement! Since this is chapter 18 there are only 4 more chapters to go. Yes, I know you all will be very sad to see the story go, but the sequel will be coming a few days after the last chapter is posted. I don't like to blackmail with reviews, but I'd like to hit like 137 reviews by the time the story is over. If I don't hit that it will be okay since I've already gotten 100 reviews for my first story. **

**So just please keep in mind that there are only 4 chapters left and that I'd like 137ish to be my ending goal for reviews. If I get over 137, I'll post the first chapter to Summer Heat (the sequel) 2 days after I finish posting this story. So if you want the alert for the sequel, I suggest you add me to alerts or something because the first chapter ends with a cliffy!**

Kattie


	19. I'll Survive

"Hey Xavier," Kory said, sitting down next to him. Xavier remained silent and nonmoving, just lying in his bed.

"I brought you some clothes for when you wake up," Kory said, placing her hand in his. Kory remained by his side, silence filling the room so the only sound was their breathing. Kory paused her breathing to listen to his and the sound seemed to calm her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it's time for you to leave," a nurse said before leaving the room.

"I have to go now Xavier, but I'll be back tomorrow with some flowers," Kory said before kissing his forehead and leaving his side. Looking back at him once more, Kory weakly smiled and then left.

-------------------------

"How is he?" Rachel asked as Kory walked back inside her dorm.

"His cuts are a lot better now and they say he's starting to make some movement. His hand moves and he sometimes mumbles things in his sleep," Kory said, sitting down on her bed.

"He wouldn't happen to be saying your name would he?" Rachel teased and Kory looked over at her.

"More along the lines of wanting a smoke," she said and Rachel broke out laughing, followed by Kory.

"Sounds like he'll make a full recovery," Rachel said after catching her breath.

"Maybe his body will, but that doesn't mean he'll wake up," Kory said and Rachel sighed.

"Yes he will. Give him a day or two and he'll be awake and smirking when you come to visit him in a small dress or skirt. He'll be even happier to see you're smiling face everyday when you come to visit him," Rachel said and Kory smiled.

"You're right, I just have to have hope. Thanks Rae," Kory said before getting ready for bed and soon falling asleep.

---------------------------

"Do you plan on going to class today?" Rachel asked, waking Kory from her deep slumber.

"Maybe," Kory yawned.

"Well decide now because class starts in half an hour," Rachel said before sitting back down on her bed.

"Fine," Kory said before standing to get in the shower.

"I'm leaving now!" Rachel yelled into the bathroom. Kory listened for the door to close before she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. She then waited a half an hour later, making sure that everybody would be in class… or at least Richard would. After that, Kory grabbed her purse and then headed towards her car.

"I'm here to see Xavier," Kory said, placing her purse on the desk.

"Name and I.D. please," the lady asked.

"Kory Anders," she said and then pulled out her I.D.

"Room 118," the lady said.

"Thank you," Kory said before taking her purse and leaving. Kory walked down the halls and soon reached his room. Kory placed her purse on a nearby table in his room and then sat down next to him.

"Hey Xavier," she said, sitting down next to him. She placed her hand in his and smiled down at him.

"Do you have a smoke?" Xavier asked in a weak voice.

"I guess they weren't lying about you and talking in your sleep," Kory said, looking down at him.

"Never mind cutie, you wouldn't have a smoke," Xavier mumbled and Kory looked up to find him smirking up at him.

"Xavier!" she cried before lunging forward and hugging him.

"Hey cutie," he said.

"You're awake," Kory said and then she quickly pulled away remembering the injures he had.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing.

"How long have I been out?" Xavier asked, looking around for a clock.

"Almost three weeks," Kory said and Xavier quickly lifted up the sheets and then put them back down.

"I'll survive," he said and Kory giggled.

"Well that's a typical Xavier move. Good to have you back and I brought over some clean clothes for you to wear after they let you go," she said, holding out the clothes.

"Thanks, but how are you holding up?" Xavier asked and Kory sighed.

"I don't talk to him if that's what you mean," she said.

"Then how'd you get my clothes?" Xavier asked.

"Fang and Johnny helped me. I heard they were friends of yours," Kory said and Xavier smiled.

"That means I owe them now, thanks a lot," he said and Kory playfully slapped his arm.

"I paid them each 20 dollars, you should be fine," she then explained.

"You should probably go tell the nurses I'm awake now," Xavier said and Kory stood.

"I'll be back," she said before kissing him on the forehead and leaving.

"Yup, good to be back," Xavier said, smirking as he watched Kory's hips sway with every step she took in her mini skirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must say I'm kinda sad. Well, besides that today was crappy, but I only got 4 reviews. I got 8 reviews for chapter 18! It's just sad to go from 8 reviews to 4. So please send in your reviews! You don't have to have an account to review and you don't have to sign your email. Just please review and tell me what you think.

Kattie


	20. Cared For Too

"Hey Xavier," Kory said, sitting by his side.

"You don't have to come and see me every day you know," Xavier said, smiling up at her.

"I know, but I want to. I'm sure you don't mind though," Kory said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Not at all," Xavier said, looking in her emerald eyes.

"How's Grayson?" he then asked, shocking Kory.

"I thought that'd be the last person you'd ask about," she said, recovering from her shock.

"I'm just full of surprises," Xavier said, smirking.

"Well, I'm the wrong person to ask. I haven't talk to him, but he seems pretty sad," Kory said.

"You need to let it go cutie. Grayson didn't want this to happen, I'm sure of that. Just give him a chance," Xavier said and she sighed.

"I guess you're right," Kory said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I have been pretty hard on him," she then said. Xavier's hand came up and cupped her chin, bringing Kory to eye level with him.

"Xavier I-," she started but was cut off when they both leaned forward and their lips met. Kory broke the kiss when the urge for air became too strong and she pulled away blushing while Xavier smirked.

"I'm sorry," Kory said, looking down at the floor again.

"Don't be, you need to be cared for too," Xavier said and Kory smiled.

"Thank you Xavier," she said, blushing.

"No problem cutie, but you should probably get back to class now. Lunch break is almost over," he said, looking at the clock.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow," Kory said, standing up.

"I'll be waiting for you," Xavier said. Kory gave him a kiss on the forehead like she always did before leaving for her car.

"How's Xavier?" Rachel asked as Kory placed my purse on my bed.

"He's better. They say he'll be able to walk in a week or two," Kory said, looking through her books.

"Anything else?" Rachel asked.

"We kissed," Kory said in a soft whisper. She couldn't help but blush as Rachel dropped her bag of chips and dropped her jaw.

"Are you serious?!" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Kory said.

"Wait, before you get too far into this relationship you need to flat out tell Richard that you are over him, no feelings at all. Are you Kory?" Rachel asked.

"Am I what?" Kory asked.

"Are you over Richard? No feelings of love?" Rachel asked and Kory bit her lip.

"Yes, I'm over Richard. I want to be with Xavier, I love him now," Kory finally said and from the hall Richard died inside.

"She loves Xavier?" he chocked, eyes wide.

"We should probably get to class," Kory said before opening the door and meeting Richard.

"Richard," she said, voice weak.

"I hope you're happy with him," he said before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"I think I told him, but through a door," Kory said.

"That's not good," Rachel said and Kory shot her a look.

"You don't think I know that?" she asked.

"Sorry," Rachel practically mouthed before Kory sighed.

"Come on, let's get to class," Kory said before walking off.

--------------------

"Hey cutie," Xavier said as Kory waked into his room.

"Hey Xavier," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"I heard you're gonna be back at school for the last couple of days," she said, sitting next to him.

"Great, I get to face my dumb ass teachers. Joy for me," Xavier said dully.

"Oh come on Xavier, you'll get to be with me," Kory said, smiling at him.

"Now when you put it that way," Xavier said, wiggling his eyebrows causing Kory to giggle.

"And you get to spend summer with me because Rachel will be out with the baby," Kory said.

"The torture," Xavier said.

"Yeah, because I like to go to the spa," Kory said.

"You in a towel only, oh yeah, the torture," Xavier said, smirking.

"Well, I also like to go to the beach," Kory said.

"Bikini," Xavier said.

"The movies," Kory said.

"Scary movie, you cling to me," Xavier said.

"Amusement parks," Kory said.

"What's not fun there?" Xavier said.

"I'll have to talk to you about girl stuff!" Kory cried.

"You got me there," Xavier said and Kory smiled.

"It's gonna be a long summer you know?" Xavier said.

"But we'll be together," Kory said, placing her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Like I said, the torture," Xavier said and Kory giggled once again.

"When you come back to school, I'll walk you to all your classes," Kory then said.

"Why bother? It's only two days or so that I'll be there. I probably won't even go to class because everybody will stare at me when I walk by. Now that I'm with you, people are gonna be on me like I'm famous," Xavier said and Kory gasped.

"But, I'd do it for you," he then added and Kory smiled.

"Good, because I want you to be there, not stuck in your dorm," she said before standing up.

"School?" Xavier asked, watching as Kory picked up her bags.

"Yes, some people still go to it," she said, smiling.

"Have fun there," Xavier said.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kory said before kissing his forehead and heading for the door.

"Sweet dreams," she said, before leaving Xavier in his stuffy room.

"Now I'm bored," he mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 chapters!!!! OMG! So much for an oneshot! There are only two more chapters after this and even though I have a feeling I won't reach my goal of 137 reviews right after I post the last chapter I'm still really happy with the number of reviews I have right now! **9 REVIEWS!!!** I got **9** reviews for chapter 19!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED!!! If it's not too much, please review again and make me happy!

Kattie


	21. Like It Or Not

"Hurry up and get ready Xavier! I don't want to be late for class!" Kory yelled through the door. It was his first day back and Kory was currently waiting for him out in the hall.

"Well, why don't you come in here and help me get dressed!" he yelled back trying to pull on his pants over his cast.

"No!" Kory yelled before she heard struggling from inside, but it soon stopped.

"It's about time you- oh, hey Richard," Kory said, stepping back as Richard opened the door.

"Kory," he said before walking past her.

"You can't honestly be mad at me," Kory said, grabbing his arm so he couldn't walk off.

"Yeah, just a little. You told me you loved Xavier through a door," Richard said, pulling his arm away from her grasp.

"I didn't know you were outside me door! If I had, I would have told you face to face," Kory said.

"Well, it kind of hurts to hear through a door!" Richard yelled and Kory backed up.

"Fine, if that's how you feel then just go on with your day being mad at me. I was almost ready to forgive you for nearly KILLING Xavier and for hurting me, but if you want to be mad at me, then I'll just be mad at you. Back to the way we were in the beginning," Kory said before taking Xavier by the arm and dragging him off.

"You guys still at each other's throats?" Rachel asked, stopping by his side with a bag of chocolates in her hand.

"You still craving chocolate?" Richard asked in reply and Rachel nodded before walking past him with Gar in tow.

"Books?" Richard asked as Gar walked by with two stacks of books.

"Yeah," Gar mumbled before continuing to walk by.

"Glad I'm not him," Richard said under his breath before walking towards his class.

-----------------------------

"The year is finally over!" Kory said happily as she walked back to her dorm with Rachel.

"I know," Rachel said, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kory asked.

"Because, next year I won't be here with you and I'm overly emotional!" she sobbed and Kory started to cry too.

"You're right!" she sobbed before hugging her friend… the best she could when Rachel had that huge lump in her stomach.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not gonna cry with you," Xavier said, watching them cry.

"I just remembered that Rachel won't be here next year!" Kory sobbed before releasing Rachel and hugging Xavier.

"Well, now you get a new room mate for next year," Xavier said, holding onto his crutches for dear life.

"You're right, but nobody can replace Rachel," Kory said, pulling away from her boyfriends embrace and returning to Rachel's.

"If you girls keep crying you're gonna end up flooding the school," Gar said, walking forward with his hand on his back.

"What's with your back?" Xavier asked him.

"I had to carry Rachel's books too," Gar said, cracking his back.

"I'm sorry," Rachel sobbed, letting go of Kory and running over to Gar.

"She left me!" Kory said and she began crying again.

"Must be that once a month thing," Xavier mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Rachel, let's get your things packed," Gar said, taking her hand and continuing to walk her back to her dorm. Xavier watched them go and when he looked back at Kory she was smiling and her makeup wasn't smudged.

"How did you?" he asked, looking at her eyes that weren't watery with tears.

"I'm a girl," she said before taking his hand and leading Xavier to his dorm.

"Come on, I'll help you pack," Kory added and they continued walking.

"You won't mind Grayson being there?" Xavier asked, slowly following after her.

"I'll deal, I'd rather help you then worry about my stupid problems with him," Kory said, turning and kissing Xavier.

"Well then, I think we should pick up the pace so summer can start sooner," Xavier said after they pulled away.

"You can't do much until you have that ankle cast off," Kory said.

"Well when I do have it off, you are mine," Xavier said, smirking playfully at her.

"With limits," Kory said and he nodded.

"Of course," he said and they continued walking.

"Get a bag get to work. I'll start at the bottom so you can go through you're personal stuff," Kory said, grabbing one of the two suit cases.

"That's probably best," Xavier said before pulling the other bag off the bed and began stuffing it full of things from his top draw. During his insane stuffing, Xavier was blind to the condom that fell to the floor by Kory's hand.

"Naught, naughty!" she said, waving it in his face.

"Yeah well just because you don't know how to have some fun doesn't mean others don't," Xavier said, reached for it, but Kory pulled it away from his reach.

"I do to know how to have fun! I just do it in ways that keep my clothes on," she said, standing up as Xavier reached for it again.

"Give it back," he said, walking after her. Kory backed up again and fell back on to his bed. Xavier soon laid on top of her, giving Kory no room to escape.

"Are you ever gonna stop laughing?" Xavier asked as Kory laughed.

"I can't," she said between laughs.

"Fine then," Xavier said before leaning forward and stopping her laughs by kissing her. Kory soon stopped laughing and began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck with the condom still in her hand. They continued kissing until the door opened and somebody walked in.

"Oh this is good," Kory mumbled to herself before smiling up at Richard who was standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking at the couple on the bed with a condom at hand.

"Nope, come on in," Kory said, smiling at him, Xavier still holding her down.

"Come on, we should probably finish packing my stuff," Xavier said, getting off Kory and helping her off the bed.

"Way to ruin the moment Richard. Now we'll just have to go over to my dorm," Kory joked as she followed Xavier back to the bags.

"Well, like it or not, this is my dorm too," Richard said, grabbing his suit case and beginning to pack his things.

"Well, I don't like it, but like it or not, I'm over here helping Xavier. So you'll have to deal," Kory replied, glaring at him.

"Well, like it or not, you're annoying," Richard snapped and Kory stood up.

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked as Kory headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry Xavier, but I can't be around him," she said, before leaving the dorm.

"Don't you have somebody else's life to ruin?" Xavier asked coldly before following Kory and leaving Richard alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!!!! I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!!! **Thank you to everybody that sent in the wonderfully beautiful reviews!!!!! Please review and the first chapter of Summer Heat **(the sequel) **will be coming out like 4 days after I post the last chapter unless I hit my goal. **(Which, sadly, I probably won't but I'm still fine that I got the reviews I did)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

Kattie


	22. Hope For Better Times

"Wait up Kory!" Xavier yelled, hobbling after her in the crowded hallways.

"I'm sorry," Kory said, stopping in front of him.

"Don't worry about Grayson, he's just being a dick head like he always is," Xavier said and Kory smiled.

"Thanks, oh and I think this is yours," Kory said, slipping the condom into his pocket and blushing.

"How about we go pack your things and then go back to finish mine when he's gone?" Xavier offered.

"That sounds good," Kory said, smiling as they headed towards her dorm.

"Mind you though, I get to unpack your top draw," Xavier said, smirking.

"You'll have to ask Rachel first," Kory said and Xavier raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, we share a top draw," Kory said.

"Seriously?" Xavier asked.

"No, but you still can't go through my top draw. But don't worry, I don't just stuff things into my bag. Some people like to lay things out on their bed and then pack it away," Kory said and Xavier chuckled.

"Good enough for me," he said before they continued walking.

"You'll start at the bottom which is pants. Try to fold them neatly and then put them on my bed," Kory said as they walked into her dorm.

"Alright," Xavier said before going over to her dresser.

"There is no way in hell you fit all of your clothes into three draws," Xavier said.

"Duh! I'm a girl! Like I would seriously have that little clothes," Kory said before opening the closet.

"That makes more sense," Xavier said, looking at all the clothes hanged up and then the many other draws… some over stuffed.

"Now get to work," Kory said before Xavier got to work on her pants and she started at her closet.

"Look out, I'm throwing things back," Kory said before grabbing a random dress and throwing it backwards.

"So much for neat," Xavier mumbled.

"Fine then, just throw them onto my bed," Kory said before continuing to throw dresses backwards.

"When you start throwing bras back, tell me," Xavier said as he threw pants onto the bed.

"Why?" Kory asked, looking back at him while continuing to throw clothes onto the bed.

"Because, I don't want on it to land on my head," he said and Kory giggled.

"That was the last dress, here comes the fun stuff!" Kory announced a few minutes later as she pulled at a draw and it opened up to reveal… her bras!

"Try to aim for the bed and not my head," Xavier said before closing the bottom draw and going up to her shorts.

"Well I never did have good aim, so look out," Kory said before throwing them back. Xavier ignored her warning and continued throwing shorts onto the bed. Soon enough, when Xavier was about to move onto the next and final draw, a bra landed on his head and Kory was smirking at him from the closet.

"Oh it is on now!" Xavier cried before standing up and throwing shirts at Kory while she threw bras and panties at him. Soon they both ran out of clothes to throw and Xavier went after Kory. Kory caught the uncontrollable urge to laugh so she did and that led to her being pinned to the clothes covered ground by Xavier.

"This is the second time I've had you held against something while you giggling in the last half hour. This must be a sign," Xavier said, watching as his girlfriend laughed.

"What? That I have uncontrollable giggling syndrome? I don't think so," Kory said and she began to laugh more.

"Something like that," Xavier said before giving Kory a peck on the cheek and then sitting up.

"Time for folding!" Kory announced, standing up, but still giggling.

"And I have to spend all summer with you?" Xavier asked, standing up as she continued to laugh. Kory nodded and Xavier only had to say,

"Great," before Kory fell over in another fit of giggles. Xavier sat there, his hand holding up his head and when the door opened and Rachel walked in, the angles seemed to sing.

"Thank god you're here! Please, make her stop laughing!" Xavier begged as Kory laughed harder.

"Kory if you laugh any harder you're going to piss your pants and ruin those jeans," Rachel said and Kory stopped laughing.

"Sorry about that," she said, sitting up.

"What happened here?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the one thing that wasn't covered in clothes…her bed.

"Xavier is helping me pack. I was helping him, but then Richard came in and started being an ass so we came over here," Kory explained.

"Yeah, well when packing, normal people actually put the clothes in the suitcase, not all over the floor," Rachel said, looking around the many clothes.

"Is that my bra?!" she yelled, slowly standing up and pointing at the dark purple lace bra on the floor.

"Opps, I guess I threw your stuff out too. See, we kind of ended up having a clothes fight, but we didn't touch your draws!" Kory said, smiling nervously.

"Actually, I kind of ran out of clothes so I started using her stuff too," Xavier said, smiling nervously as well.

"So my clothes are somewhere in this mess too?!" Rachel yelled, looking at the room once again.

"I think this would be a good time to go finish packing your things, Xavier," Kory said, quickly standing up and running towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Now you two are going to pack both my clothes and your own," Rachel ordered before both Kory and Xavier groaned.

"I don't want to hear it!" Rachel yelled and they both quickly started picking up random clothes and folding them.

"Good," Rachel said before lying back on her bed and watching them.

--------------------------------

"Damn that took forever!" Xavier said as they carried their stuff out to their cars.

"I know!" Kory said, unlocking her car. It had taken then an extra hour to finish packing everything so now it was nearing dinner.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Xavier asked looking at his watch.

"Sounds great. Which car?" Kory asked, holding her growling stomach.

"Can you drive stick shift?" Xavier asked.

"Yup," Kory replied.

"Then we'll take my car," Xavier said.

"Alright, I just have to tell Rachel and then we can go," Kory said before running off. She returned a few minutes later and they got into Xavier's car before driving off.

--------------------------------------

"Here's to surviving another year of college," Xavier said, raising his wine glass while Kory raised her water.

"Yup and here's to a great summer together," Kory added before their glasses met and they drank.

"Let's hope it will be a good one," Kory then mumbled before taking another sip of her drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I know that wasn't the greatest ending, but 22 chapters!! I am soo happy with this story! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Love you all to pieces! The sequel, Summer Heat, will probably just be based on what happens in summer. I'm thinking and I might do a story for every year their in college. I'll call it the college series! So I'll have a story for their summer and then the third story will be for Kory's second year in college!

So you all best be expecting a lot of stories from me because I might do small summer stories plus the four years of college! All I know is that right now I know for sure like 5 stories in the college series. I am so excited to start writing Summer Heat, so I'm gonna end this now.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! You guys make me happy on my crappiest days with your reviews and I'm looking forward to hearing more of you all! Thank you for reading Not Enough! Hope you loved it! BTW You can check out my forum for insider stuff on the college series and Summer Heat!

Kattie


End file.
